Love and Hate
by chiefdaniel117
Summary: Humphrey leaves Jasper to get away from Kate and BARF. Kate tries every thing to get him back. will it work?
1. leaving

Chapter 1

Humphrey was walking towards the train to get away from Jasper. "Stupid BARF. Stupid pack law. Stupid Kate" He thought. Humphrey heard some one walk behind him.

"Humphrey please don't leave" Kate begged.

"Why not?" Humphrey asked.

"You're my best friend" Kate said.

"Oh. I'm truly honored to be the pack leaders best friend" Humphrey said.

"What's wrong with you?" Kate asked getting angry.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Humphrey yelled.

Kate was pissed off now. Kate slapped him leaving three bloody scratch marks. Humphrey's eye's flickered red for a second then went back to blue.

"I don't want to hurt a girl" Humphrey said.

Kate jumped at Humphrey, but was countered. Kate's eye's widened with shock. Humphrey held her to the ground with his paws. His eyes were now completely red.

"You think I'm going to hold back on you because I loved you?" Humphrey asked.

"How di… You loved me?" Kate asked.

"Oh my god. How could I have made it any more obvious?" Humphrey yelled.

"You could have told me" Kate whispered.

"Oh trust me, I tried. But you're an alpha. I should have known a alpha wouldn't care about any one else. Especially an Omega" Humphrey said.

"Please don't leave" Kate said.

"Sorry, but little coyote Humphrey has to go" Humphrey said.

Humphrey got off Kate and walked away. Kate laid there on the ground, and watched him leave. Humphrey ran as fast as he could towards the train. He jumped on it with ease, and laid down starring out the window.

Humphrey slowly fell asleep in the boxcar heading some where, but Humphrey didn't care. As long as it was away from here.

MEANWHILE

Kate headed towards the valley were the wedding was being held. She thought of how Humphrey pinned her, but most of all she thought about him saying he loved her.

**this is a short chapter, but the next ones will be much bigger. other than that i liked how the first chapter is going. please review.**

**chiefdaniel117 out.**


	2. on the move

Chapter 2

Kate was crying in her den when Winston walked in.

"What's wrong. You didn't marry Garth, and the pack is fine?" Winston asked.

"Humphrey left" Kate said crying harder.

"Why?" Winston asked.

"He knew I was marring Garth" She replied.

"Why would he leave because of that?" Winston asked.

"He loved me" Kate said.

Kate cried on her dads shoulder. Winston hugged her trying to make her feel better. Kate pulled away from her dad.

"He loved me, and I broke his heart" Kate said.

"He was the one you loved right" Winston said.

Kate nodded. She looked at the ground and let her tears fall to the ground.

"Then what are you waiting for. You're an alpha. Alphas don't give up" Winston said.

"He won't forgive me. He was too mad" Kate said.

"Why would he be mad at you?" Winston asked.

Kate forgot about his question. A little invisible light bulb shone over Kate's head screaming "DING" at her.

"There's something different about Humphrey isn't there?" Kate asked.

Winston's eye's widened. "She can't be talking about that can she" He thought.

"Why do you ask?" Winston asked.

"He pinned me" Kate said.

For the first time Winston got angry.

"What did he do to you" Winston growled.

"Nothing. He didn't hurt me, but how did he pin me?" Kate asked.

"Humphrey was going to be an alpha. He was even the best wolf we had at his age, but he decided to be an omega. I tried to get him to change his mind, but he hated violence" Winston explained.

"Why does he hate violence so much?" Kate asked.

"It had something to do with his parents" Winston said.

Kate looked back at the ground about to cry again.

"So are you going after him?" Winston asked.

"No. He hates me" She said.

"Kate. Sometimes your emotions get the best of you. That's what happened to Humphrey. I'm sure he's sorry for what he did" Winston said.

"Ok" Kate said walking towards the den entrance.

"Hold on. Its getting late. You should wait for morning" Winston said.

Kate nodded and lied down to go to sleep.

MEANWHILE

Humphrey laid down in the box car starring out at the moon. He remembered Him and Kate howling at the moon. Just then and angel and demon appeared on his shoulder.

"You don't need her" The demon said.

"Yes you do" The angel argued.

"She broke your heart" The demon said.

"Well I guess that's true" The angel agreed.

Humphrey looked at both shoulders and they were gone.

"What the fuck" Humphrey said to himself.

Humphrey decided to jump off the train incase he wanted to go back. He was too tired to look for a den so he slept in the woods.

**a litte longer than the last chapter. i hope you understand the whole demon and angel thing. basically Humphrey is having a war against himself. he's tring to figure out if he still has feelings for Kate. please review.**

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.**


	3. new home

**Chapter 3**

**Humphrey was woken up by a black and white wolf. His back, head, and tail were black. His belly, muzzle, and under part of his neck were white.**

"**What the hell. Can't you go bother some other living creature" Humphrey said.**

"**What's an omega doing out here alone?" The wolf asked.**

"**What makes you think I'm an omega?" Humphrey asked.**

"**It easy to tell" The wolf said.**

"**Well looks aren't every thing" Humphrey growled.**

"**Hey. I'm just curious why a wolf is sleeping outside in monsoon season" The wolf said.**

"**Where am I?" Humphrey asked. **

"**Toronto Canada. Where did you come from?" The wolf asked.**

"**Jasper park. I guess I'm in pack territory" Humphrey said.**

"**No, I'm a lone wolf like you" He said.**

"**What's your name?" Humphrey asked.**

"**Scare" He said.**

"**Humphrey" Humphrey said.**

"**We could start our own pack" Scare said.**

**Humphrey looked at him weird. To Humphrey that sounded gay.**

"**Not like that" Scare yelled.**

"**Oh thank god. For a second I thought you were gay" Humphrey said.**

"**So do you want to?" Scare asked.**

"**Sure, but who's pack leader?" Humphrey asked.**

"**We can fight for it" Scare said.**

"**Alright. You're on" Humphrey said.**

**The two wolves circled each other looking for openings. Humphrey seemed ok with circling around Scare the whole time. Humphrey could tell Scare was impatient. Scare jumped at Humphrey, but was countered the same way Kate was. Humphrey held him against the ground.**

"**You're no omega" Scare said.**

"**Looks like I'm pack leader" Humphrey said.**

"**I guess so" Scare said.**

"**Now all we have to do is build our dens" Humphrey said.**

"**I bet I can make a better den than you" Scare said.**

"**You want to get beat again?" Humphrey asked.**

"**You're not going to beat me this time" Scare said.**

**They both ran off in different directions to find a spot to build there den.**

**MEANWHILE**

**Kate left Jasper after saying here good byes to her family. She fallowed the railroad the same direction the trains went. She couldn't get on the train because she might miss where Humphrey got off. She started her long walk towards Humphrey. She wouldn't stop until she found him.**

**Kate started her long walk towards Humphrey. will it be for nothing, or will kate get him back. please review.**

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.**


	4. another new friend

Chapter 4

Scare walked towards Humphreys den he was building.

"His can't be better than mine" Scare told himself.

Scare walked through the small entrance under a tree. The first room was Huge. It had two other rooms just as big.

"Who's is better?" Humphrey asked sarcastically.

Scare let out a low growl which meant he knew he was beaten.

"What do we do now?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know" Scare said.

"Have you ever been log sledding?" Humphrey asked.

"No" Scare said.

"Fallow me" Humphrey said.

Humphrey leaded him up the mountain towards the peak.

MEANWHILE

Kate had been walking for ten hours. It was starting to get dark, and she needed a place to sleep. She was too tired to find a den so she lied down in the grass. She kept on thinking of Humphrey. He was an alpha and omega. He had the skills of an alpha, but the personality of a omega.

Kate's life was nothing without Humphrey. Humphrey had always been there for her when she needed him. "He was more than a friend" Kate thought. The most fun she ever had was with Humphrey in Idaho. Kate cried herself to sleep in the cold, dark night.

MEANWHILE

Humphrey and Scare where riding down the mountain on there log at top speed. Humphrey could tell Scare was scared shitless.

"Scare. You don't look so good" Humphrey said laughing.

Humphrey turned around to see a small rock in front of them.

"Turn right" Humphrey ordered.

It was too late. They hit the rock that sent them 15 feet in the air. When they hit the ground the log shattered into pieces. Humphrey and Scare couldn't stop laughing.

"That was awesome" Scare said.

"I told you" Humphrey said.

Just then a fully black wolf jumped out of the bushes. Humphrey took defensive position.

"You'll are crazy" She yelled.

"Trust me. That was the funnest thing ever" Scare said.

"Who's this?" Humphrey asked.

"This is Sadie. Sadie this is Humphrey" Scare said.

"What's an omega doing out here?" Sadie asked.

"What is a girl doing out here" Humphrey snapped back.

"Oh. Touchy" Sadie said.

"He's not an omega" Scare said.

"Yea. I beat him in a fight" Humphrey said.

Scare glared at Humphrey.

"So not cool dude" Scare said.

"Ha you got beat by him" Sadie said.

"He got lucky. I could beat him right now" Scare said.

"You really want to embarrass yourself in front of a girl" Humphrey said.

"Not this time" Scare said.

The wolves circle each other. This time Humphrey attacked. He faked right and went left. Humphrey got a hold on Scares neck and put a little bit of pressure. Scare scratched at his chest. Humphrey dropped him to the ground and held him down.

"Two in a row" Humphrey said.

Humphrey saw Sadie jump at him from the corner of his eye. Humphrey spun around and pinned her to the ground.

"Three" Humphrey called.

Humphrey let Sadie and Scare get up.

"It's getting late. I'm going to sleep" Scare said.

"Yea me too" Sadie said.

"See you later" Humphrey said.

"See you" both of them said.

All three wolves headed for there den. Humphrey laid down in his den thinking about what happened that day. He thought about what Kate might be doing. "Probably fucking Garth right now. That slut" Humphrey thought.

**humphrey hasn't forgiven kate yet. can kate change his mind about her? please review.**

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.**


	5. surprise

Chapter 5

Humphrey opened his eyes to the sight of the sun. His den entrance was face straight towards where the sun rose. Humphrey tried to go back to sleep, but His stomach started to growl. Humphrey forced himself up to go hunting. He walked out of the den into the blinding sun.

Humphrey concentrated on finding caribou. He ignored all his senses except for smell. He could smell caribou far to the north. He fallowed the scent to a big caribou with Huge antlers.

"I got to do this" Humphrey whispered.

He stalked up to the caribou until he was in jumping range. Humphrey landed on the caribous back almost knocking it down. He took a weak grip around the caribous neck. Humphrey forced his reluctant jaws to clamp shut killing the caribou. Humphrey stood over the caribou with a smile.

"Hey. What do you know. Killing isn't that bad" Humphrey said to himself.

MEANWHILE

Kate had been walking for an hour. She was starting to lose hope, but would never give up. Then she got a scent that sent a huge smile on her face. Kate fallowed it into the woods where his scent was very strong. "He must have slept here" Kate thought.

Then Kate found the scent of a stranger wolf. Kate thought of what could have happened. She fallowed the trail as fast as she could. Kate came up to a den. She walked in, and the smell of Humphrey over whelmed her nose. She couldn't help but sniff in his aroma. She was interrupted by a black and white wolf.

"What are you doing in Humphreys den?" Scare asked.

"You know Humphrey where is he?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. He should be here" Scare said.

They both heard a howl that Kate realized was Humphreys.

"Must have gone hunting" Scare said.

"I'll wait in his den" Kate said.

"Ok" Scare said.

Kate walked into the den while Scare waited for him outside. Scare could see Humphrey walk out of the tree line dragging a huge caribou. Scare helped Humphrey drag the caribou to his den. Scare dropped the caribou and sat down next to Humphrey.

"There's a wolf waiting in your den for you" Scare said.

"Blonde fur?" Humphrey asked.

"Yea" Scare answered.

"Tell her to fallow me" Humphrey said walking towards the forest.

Scare walked into the den, and found Kate in the back room lying down.

"Humphrey wants you to fallow him" Scare said pointing to the entrance of the den.

Kate walked outside the den and saw Humphrey walking into the forest. She quickly ran off after him. When she caught up to him, he was sitting next to a tree waiting. Kate could hardly breathe at the sight of him. She stared into his blue eyes, but they didn't show love like they used to.

"Why have you come here?" Humphrey asked.

"I wanted to see you" Kate said.

"Right" Humphrey said.

"Why did you have to leave?" Kate asked.

"Why did you have to chase me down?" Humphrey asked.

"Because I need you" Kate said.

"Look. If you want something you're not getting it from me. Why don't you go back to Garth" Humphrey said.

"I'm not with Garth" Kate said.

"Why is that?" Humphrey asked.

"Because… I love you" Kate said.

Kate closed her eyes scared of how he might reply. When she opened them he was gone.

**another small chapter. hope you liked. poor kate, but she's not giving up. please review.**

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.**


	6. just friends!

Chapter 6

Humphrey ran as fast as he could. His head hurt as a hundred thoughts flowed through his mind. He laid down on the soft grass by a pond. He heard Kate coming, but didn't care any more. He starred at the reflection of Kate walking behind him.

"Please Humphrey" Kate begged.

"There's nothing between you and me. I guess there never was" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey. I love you" Kate said.

"quite saying that" Humphrey yelled.

"I do" Kate said.

"Then why did you marry Garth?" Humphrey asked.

"I didn't" Kate said.

"You were going to" Humphrey said.

Kate thought for a second. She watched as Humphrey passed by her.

"Can we at least be friends?" Kate asked.

"Maybe" Humphrey said.

Kate and Humphrey walked together back towards the den. Kate wasn't happy with "Just friends". but it was a good starting point. Kate couldn't be sad while she was next to Humphrey. Just being with him took her sadness away.

"If you're staying here. Then you can sleep in my den" Humphrey said.

"Sounds good" Kate said.

Humphrey invited Scare over for lunch. The three of them sat there and ate. Kate felt a awkward along with Scare. Humphrey obviously didn't care. He gave up, and didn't care what people thought of him. Scare cleared his throat so nervous he almost walked out of the den.

"So. What do we do know?" Scare asked.

"Why don't we play hide and seek" Kate suggested.

"Ok. What about you Humphrey?" Scare asked.

"Ok" Humphrey said.

Kate counted first. Humphrey and Scare ran looking for hiding spots. Scare inside a hallow log lying over the stream. Humphrey buried himself in a patch of snow. Humphrey stuck his tongue through the snow making a breathing hole.

Kate fallowed Humphreys scent towards the mountain top. She stepped into a snow patch right on Humphreys tail. Humphrey burst out of the snow pile with a yelp. Kate almost had a heart attack.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Kate asked.

Humphrey pointed down at his tail in too much pain to talk. Kate noticed she was still standing on his tail.

"Oh sorry" Kate apologized.

Humphrey fell on his back laughing. Kate couldn't help but laugh too.

"I've never seen you so scared in my life" Humphrey said laughing.

"Where is Scare?" Kate whispered.

"In a log over the creek" Humphrey whispered.

Humphrey fallowed Kate to the creek. Kate found the log and looked inside. Luckily Scare was facing the other way. Kate snuck inside the log right behind him.

"Boo" Kate yelled.

Scare shot out of the other end of the log like a bullet. Humphrey had a big smile on his face as Kate came out the other side.

"What do we do now?" Scare asked.

"Its getting late. I'm going to sleep" Humphrey said.

"Me too" Kate agreed

"See you two later" Scare said.

Kate laid down in the main den, and watched Humphrey go to the other part of the den.

"Humphrey. Will you sleep with me?" Kate asked.

"I don't" Humphrey was interrupted"

"Pleeeease" Kate begged.

"Fine" Humphrey said.

Humphrey laid down a foot away from Kate. Kate quickly cuddled against his back. Even though Humphrey didn't fully forgive Kate, He didn't move. Humphrey fell asleep with a weird fuzzy filling in his stomach.

**aw aint that cute. Humphrey is finally warming up to Kate... AGAIN. please review**

**chiefdaniel117 signing out. **


	7. thinking

Chapter 7

Humphrey stirred awake trying not to wake Kate up, but was unsuccessful. Humphrey tried to hide a smile by turning his face away. Kate touched his muzzle trying to get him to look at her. Instead she uncovered the fur that hid the scares Kate gave him. (If you don't remember reread chapter 1)

"We need to talk" Kate said.

"About…?" Humphrey asked.

"Our relationship" Kate said.

"There's nothing between us" Humphrey said.

"That's the problem" Kate said.

"Why do you suddenly love me?" Humphrey asked.

"I always have, but the pack law wouldn't let us. I would have run away with you, but I didn't think that you loved me. Then I had to marry Garth to prevent war" Kate explained.

"You didn't tell me It was a arranged marriage" Humphrey said.

"You didn't give me a chance" Kate said.

Humphrey looked at the ground obviously thinking.

"So. Can we please be more than friends?" Kate asked.

"Let me think about it. I'll have my answer tomorrow" Humphrey said.

Humphrey could tell she was a little upset. He walked in front of her giving her a hug trying to cheer her up.

"Its still early. that's go back to sleep" Humphrey said.

Kate laid down, but it was Humphrey that snuggled next to Kate. He knew it made her feel better. "She must really love me" Humphrey thought. They both fell asleep in heavy thought.

Scare woke up in his den instantly remembering last night. He really had fun with Humphrey, Sadie, and Kate. He hadn't had fun in a long time. He walked towards Kate and Humphreys den.

Humphrey and Kate woke up hearing the sound of paws entering the den. Scare starred at the couple for a second.

"Well. I was coming to see if you two had anything fun planned for today, but I can see you already started" Scare teased.

"Shut up. Or I'll tell Sadie that you like her" Humphrey said.

"No I don't" Scare argued.

"You make it too obvious" Humphrey said.

"Sure" Scare mumbled.

"I'm going hunting" Humphrey declared.

"I'll go with you" Kate perked up.

"Me too" Scare said.

"No… I'll go alone" Humphrey said.

"Ok. If you insist" Scare said.

Humphrey walked out of the den into the bright world, but he didn't notice. He was in his own world. Thinking about Kate, and every thing they've been through.

"I don't think he's going hunting" Kate said.

"Why not?" Scare asked.

"I just have a feeling" Kate said.

Humphrey laid down under a tree in the forest. He couldn't stop thinking about Kate. He tried to think of reasons not to forgive Kate. He thought of two, but they both were stupid reasons. "So I should take her back" Humphrey thought.

Humphrey got up to find breakfast. After 30 minutes of hunting he caught three rabbits. Enough food for today. Humphrey carried the three rabbits in his mouth back to the den. When he got there Scare and Kate were sleeping. Humphrey set down the rabbits in the middle of the den.

Humphrey didn't want to wake them up so he ate his rabbit, and joined Kate and Scare in a slumber.

**sorry. its been a while since i updated. oh well here is the next chapter. please review.**

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.**


	8. still just friends?

Chapter 8

Humphrey woke up and found Kate and Scare talking.

"Look who's awake" Scare said.

"Finally" Kate said.

"How late is it?" Humphrey asked.

"Mid day" Scare said.

"Better go hunting" Humphrey said.

"I will" Kate said.

"How about we let Scare take this one" Humphrey suggested.

"Why me?" Scare asked.

"You were going to go eventually. Just get it over with" Humphrey said.

"But…"

"Now" Humphrey ordered.

"Ok. Sheesh".

Scare walked out of the den to catch dinner. Humphrey waited awhile to make sure he was gone. Kate watched Humphrey knowing he had something to tell her.

"Kate… I am so sorry" Humphrey finally said.

"Sorry? For what?" Kate asked.

"I was wrong to be mad at you. You have the right to marry who you want. It was stupid of me to leave" Humphrey said.

"I should have told you sooner" Kate said.

Humphrey hugged Kate, but was pushed back. Kate leaned in and kissed him. Kate pulled away leaving Humphrey wide eyed.

"We still just friends" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Oh. I want to be way more than friends" Humphrey said.

Kate giggled and kissed him again. This kiss lasted at least two minutes. Scare dragged a deer into the den, and dropped the deer.

"Come on. Twice in a row. You know Humphrey you can't have dessert until you finished your food" Scare said uncontrollably laughing.

Kate fell back away from the kiss blushing. Humphrey was mad, and he couldn't hold it back. Humphrey chased Scare out of the den at top speed. Scare was scared shitless. He tried to get away but wasn't fast enough. Humphrey pinned him to the ground his back facing Humphrey. Humphrey saw Scare wet himself and started laughing.

"You should go clean off. I won't tell any body" Humphrey said.

Humphrey let Scare up to his feet. Scare ran as fast as he could towards the creek. Humphrey returned to the den with Kate. They laid down in the den and began to eat.

"I didn't know you could get so mad" Kate said.

"Me either" Humphrey said.

Scare returned with his fur wet from his bath.

"Did you take a bath?" Kate asked.

"Yea" Scare answered.

"Humphrey. What did you do to him?" Kate asked.

"If you think I hurt him I didn't. my only clue is: its not blood that he washed off" Humphrey said laughing.

"Did you?" Kate asked purposely not finishing.

Scare nodded and looked at the ground. Kate help back a laugh and looked at Humphrey.

"That's mean" Kate said.

"Oh come on Kate. You know you want to laugh" Humphrey said.

"I didn't know you could be such a jerk" Kate said.

"He deserved it" Humphrey said.

Kate walked out of the den angry. Scare fallowed close behind her. Scare headed towards his den leaving Kate alone. Kate decided to get some water, and left the den. Humphrey laid down in his den going back to his "Who cares" mood.

**ok. here is the next chapter. in the next chapter i will be introducing a new charecter. i might need some help with the name. ONLY THE NAME, NOTHING ELSE. please send a review with the name. i will post who ever name i got it from at the begining of the chapter.**

**chiefdaniel117 signing out. P.S. if you have an xbox live account you can send me a friend request. just use the same pin name for fan fic.**


	9. 1st attack

The charecter Kova came from Mike101. He had the best name for the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Humphrey woke up, and Kate was still gone. Just then a grey and white wolf ran into his den.

"What are you doing in my den" Humphrey demanded.

"I need your help. A wolf is being attacked" He said.

"Who do I look like to you? Fucking super man" Humphrey said.

"I think her name was… Kate" He said.

Humphrey ran out of the den leaving the other wolf staring at the floor were Humphrey was. The wolf ran out of the den trying to catch up to Humphrey.

Humphrey made it to were Kate and Sadie were holding off four wolves. Humphrey pounced on top of a wolf, and snapped its jugular with his teeth. Humphrey slammed the other two into the ground by there neck. Humphrey pushed down on there neck until they stopped struggling. The other wolf tried to run away, but Humphrey grabbed its hind leg.

Humphrey threw him as hard as he could into a tree knocking him unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Humphrey asked.

"Yea. I'm fine, but I don't think Sadie is" Kate said.

Humphrey looked over Sadie inspecting all the scratches. They didn't look to bad except for three deep cuts on her shoulder. The wound was bleeding severely. Sadie tried to walk, but fell onto the ground. She slowly made her way back up to her feet.

"We need to get you back to the den" Humphrey said.

"How? I can't walk" Sadie said.

Humphrey crawled underneath her and picked her up off the ground. Sadie laid over the top of his back with her arms dangling. Kate didn't think he could pull it off, but was amazed when Humphrey carried Sadie all the way to Scares den. Scare was sleeping in the back of his den. Humphrey woke up Scare to tell him what happened.

"What happened?" Scare asked.

"We were attacked. I need you to look after Sadie" Humphrey said.

Scare nodded in agreement. Humphrey, Kate, and the other wolf walked over to Humphreys den. They all sat down around the caribou and began to eat.

"Feel free to eat" Humphrey said.

"Ok. Thanks" The wolf said.

"What's your name?" Humphrey asked.

"Kova" He said.

Kova had Hazel eyes, grey and white fur. If you looked closely you could see that the outside of his retina was green, and the inside faded yellow. Humphrey saw him shift uncomfortably on his paws. Kova was feeling very uncomfortable and awkward.

"Well Kova. You want to join our little pack here?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure. That would be nice" Kova said.

"Are you a alpha or omega?" Kate asked.

"What's a alpha" Kova asked.

"You don't know what a alpha is" Kate said in surprise.

"Well I was born a lone wolf. So there are lots of things I don't know" Kova said.

"Alphas our the ones that do the hunting" Humphrey explained.

"Oh. Then I'm a alpha" Kova said.

"Ok you're going to need your own den. You'll have to find a place to build one" Humphrey said.

"Ok" Kova said heading towards the den.

"Whoa. Hold on there. Its getting late you can start in the morning" Humphrey said.

"Thanks" Kova said.

Kova laid down in the back of the den. Kate and Humphrey curled up together in the other room, and fell asleep.

**Thanks to Mike101 and Thechriz1995. it was hard choosing between Blaze, and Kova. I might use Blaze later in the story if thats ok with Thechriz1995. please review.**

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.**


	10. recovery

_Chapter 10_

_Humphrey woke up and found that Kova was gone. _

"_Early riser" Humphrey whispered to himself._

_Kate stirred awake behind him. Humphrey turned around and watched her get up. Kate stared into his blue eyes. She didn't know why, but his eyes seemed different than every one else. Kate could easily figure out what he was thinking by looking into his eyes._

"_How long have you been up?" Kate asked._

"_About 15 seconds" Humphrey said._

"_Humphrey. I'm sorry…" Kate began._

"_No, shhhh. There's no reason for you to apologize. Besides I'm sick of all these apologies" Humphrey interrupted._

_Kate put her head on his shoulder, and hugged Humphrey. "His fur is so warm" Kate thought. They remained in the hug for about 2 minutes before pulling away. _

"_Thank you" Kate said._

"_For what?" Humphrey asked._

"_For forgiving me. I don't know what I would do without you" Kate said._

_They went into another short hug. _

"_I'm going to check on Kova, and Sadie" Humphrey said._

"_Ok. I'll be waiting here" Kate informed._

"_Ok I'll be back as soon as possible" Humphrey said. _

_Humphrey fallowed Kovas" scent that was leaving the den. Humphrey fallowed the scent down to the creek were he found Kova building a den. _

"_Do you always get up this early?" Humphrey asked._

"_Only when I have something important to do" Kova replied._

_Humphrey inspected his den. It was between two rocks with a stick going from one side to the other. The stick had twigs with leaves hanging down creating a door. Humphrey was impressed by his creativity. He turned around and headed towards Scares den._

_When Humphrey made it to scares den he found them sleeping together. Humphrey thought that they were going to be mates by the way they act around each other. Humphrey didn't want to wake them from their slumber, but he had to check on Sadie's wounds._

"_Hey. Sadie" Humphrey whispered in her ear._

_Sadie looked up at Humphrey with anger in her eyes. But then she saw that she was snuggled up against Scare. Sadie jumped up and tried to scoot away but yelped in pain. Scare woke up from the noise, and jumped underneath her to stop her fall._

"_Thanks" Sadie said._

_Scare let her down gently to the ground. She was still blushing from the position they were just in._

"_I came to check on your wounds. Can you walk?" Humphrey asked._

"_No" Sadie replied._

"_Make sure you take care of her" Humphrey ordered._

"_Of course I will" Scare said._

"_You better" Humphrey said._

_Humphrey walked out of the den leaving the two wolves alone. Humphrey headed back towards his den to check on Kate. _

_Kate was laying down in the back of the den. She didn't see Humphrey come in the den._

"_What are you doing?" Humphrey asked._

_Kate got up too fast, and fell back to the floor yelping. The cut on her side began to bleed. _

"_Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Humphrey asked._

"_I didn't want you to worry about me" Kate said._

"_Kate I always worry about you" Humphrey said._

"_I didn't want you to think I was hurt" Kate said._

"_Please tell me next time" Humphrey said._

_Humphrey licked the blood of her wound. At first Kate winced in pain, but then she relaxed._

"_You don't need to worry. It doesn't hurt when I walk" Kate said._

"_When ever I leave you I worry about not seeing you again. It kills me" Humphrey said._

"_I can take care of myself" Kate said reassuringly._

"_I got to go hunting. I would leave you with Scare and Sadie, but they need some time alone. I could leave you with Kova, but I don't trust him yet" Humphrey said._

"_I'll be right here when you get back" Kate said. _

_Humphrey walked out of the den, and walked to were he last found the caribou herd. Now he worried about leaving Kate completely alone. He would be relieved as soon as he got back there, so he hurried along with his hunt._

**here we are. long chapter dont you think. maybe the lemon is next chapter maybe its the one after, but i promise if you keep reading you will find out:) please review**

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.**


	11. second attack

chapter 11

Humphrey dragged a caribou back to the den after a successful hunt. He went into the

den, but no one was there. Humphrey smelled three other wolves that he didn't recognize.

He fallowed the scent about a mile getting more worried every step.

Humphrey found Kate with three other wolves. His worry immediately turned to rage. He

charged towards the three wolves that just now noticed him. Humphrey grabbed the first

wolfs neck between his jaws and bit down as hard as he could. The other wolf knocked him

to the ground but it was too late. Humphrey already killed the wolf.

the wolf carelessly scratched at Humphreys face. Humphrey used all his strength and

clawed the wolf in the throat. The wolf fell on its back holding its neck as blood sprayed out.

The last wolf jumped on Humphrey and bit down on his front right leg. Humphrey

screamed in pain. blood streamed out of his shoulder onto the ground.

"I'm going to make sure you can't walk. then i'm going to leave you in the woods to be

eaten by bears" He said.

Humphrey looked over at Kate laying unconscious on the ground. The wolf bit down on his

other leg, covering the ground in blood. The wolf slashed Humphreys stomach a couple of

times before being knocked to the ground. Humphrey looked over at Kova killing the other

wolf.

Humphrey watched Kova waking up Kate before blacking out.

Humphrey opened his eyes, and he was outside with every one laying around him in

silence. Humphrey tried to get up but fell to the ground letting out a big yelp.

"Humphrey are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Yea. i'm fine" Humphrey said.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Kate said.

"Yea. we didn't think you would make it" Scare said.

"Kova. you are a life saver. you couldn't have made a better entrance" Humphrey said.

"I did come in at the last minute" Kova said.

"I'm lucky you showed up at all" Humphrey said.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep" Scare said.

Every one agreed and laid there heads down. Kate laid down behind Humphrey and

rested her head on Humphreys chest.

* * *

><p>Hello again. since i dont have any thing to say besides review and all that shit. i'll let you get on with your boring lives.<p>

chiefdaniel signing out.


	12. another fight

chapter 12

Humphrey woke up while every one else was still asleep. Humphrey tried to get up but still

couldn't. Kate opened her eyes and saw Humphrey trying to get up.

"were are you going?" Kate asked.

"Unfortunately, no were" Humphrey said.

"You want some help?" Kate asked.

"Sure" Humphrey said.

Kate picked up Humphrey on her back. Humphrey winced in pain from the cut on his

stomach.

"were are we going?" Kate asked.

"I guess the creek" Humphrey said.

Kate carried Humphrey to the creek and gently set him down. Humphrey drank a little

water from the stream, but mainly sat there.

"I shouldn't have left you alone" Humphrey said.

"You can't always be there" Kate said.

"Yes i can" Humphrey said.

"Sure" Kate said.

"Am i not good enough for you" Humphrey said.

"I didn't say that" Kate said.

"I'm not suportive?" Humphrey asked.

"Some times" Kate said.

"I've always been there for you, and what do i get in return. a broken heart" Humphrey

said.

"Quit whining" Kate yelled.

"I had to save your sorry ass" Humphrey yelled.

Kate punched Humphrey in the stomach making him yelp. Kate walked away back

towards the den. Kate laid down inside the den and fell asleep.

Humphrey tried to get up, but still couldn't do it. He kept on trying and eventually forced

himself through the pain and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea my next chapter. again nothing much to say. so for now Buenas Tardes.<strong>

chiefdaniel117 out.


	13. kate's worries

Kate woke up and remembered she left Humphrey. She knew she had to go get him but

didn't know what to say.

"I could just say sorry... no,no,no. that won't work this time" Kate whispered.

Kate walked to were she last left Humphrey. He was gone, and the only thing there was a

tiny puddle of blood.

"Oh shit" Kate said.

Kate fallowed his scent to the stream, but lost it on the other side.

"He doesn't want to be fallowed" Kate said to herself.

Kate ran back to the packs den. She found every one hanging out in Humphreys den.

every one except Kova. Kova just walked in the den.

"I need your help... Humphrey is missing" Kate said.

"No he's not. i know were he is" Kova said.

"Where?" Kate asked.

"I can't tell you" Kova said.

"Why not" Kate yelled.

"He wants to be alone" Kova said.

"Please tell me" Kate asked in a threatening tone.

"I'm sorry, but he really wants to be alone right now" Kova said.

Kate pouted out of the den. Kova wanted to tell her, but Humphrey said that he would kill

him if he did. Every one in the den began talking again.

Kate went back to the river to find Humphrey. She fallowed the river until she finally found

his scent. she was so happy. She was sure she had him this time. until she found a dead

caribou. She couldn't pick up Humphrey smell. The caribou scent was too strong.

Kate finally gave up and went back to the den. When she got there every one was still

talking.

"I guess i'm pack leader until Humphrey gets back" Scare said.

"Vito" every one called at once.

"I vote for Kate" Sadie said.

"Fine" Scare said.

"No. Kate can't be pack leader" Kova said.

"And whys that?" Kate asked.

"You left Humphrey by himself while he was injured" Kova said.

Kate ran out of the den crying. Sadie, and Scare glared at Kova with anger.

"Nice" Scare said.

"Whoops. i'll be right back." Kova said.

Kova could here Kate crying in the distance, and fallowed the noice. He fallowed the

sound into the woods where he found Kate crying behind a tree.

"Kate. i'm sorry for what i said. I don't care if your pack leader" Kova said.

"It's just i'm so worried about him" Kate said.

"Don't worry. He's perfectly fine" Kova said.

"Ok. 'sniffle'" Kate said.

"Thats get back to the den" Kova said.

"Ok" Kate repeated.

Kate and Kova laid down in the den and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>chiefdaniel117 signing out.<br>**


	14. 3 strikes you're out

chapter 14

Kate woke up with every one talking.

"Kova. can i talk to you outside?" Kate asked.

"Um... sure" Kova said.

Kate led Kova a little ways away from the den before facing him. Kate jumped on top of

him, and pinned him.

"You're going to tell me where Humphrey is" Kate growled.

"He said he would kill me if i did" Kova said.

"What makes you think i won't" Kate growled.

"Ok. i can't tell you were he is, but i can show you" Kova said.

Kate got up and let Kova up. He bagan to walk away signaling for Kate to fallow. Kova led

Kate to a small pond with a water fall. Kova waited there for Kate to say something.

"Why did we stop here?" Kate asked.

"Behind the water fall" Kova said walking away.

Kate jumped in the water and swam under the water fall. There was a small cave with

Humphrey sleeping in the middle of the floor. Kate nudged Humphrey to get up.

Humphrey jumped to his feet, but quickly fell back to the ground yelping.

"What are you doing here?" Humphrey asked.

"To bring you back home" Kate said.

"I guess since you found me it doesn't matter" Humphrey said.

"Why where you hiding"?.

"Why where you looking"?.

"Becouse i need you".

"Three strikes your out".

"You hate me now?".

"No i don't hate you. we're just not meant to be together".

"Yes we are. You know we are".

"That was are third fight in one week".

"And i promise it won't happen again".

"Thats go back to the den".

"Don't change the subject".

"Fine. But one more fight and its over".

Kate helped Humphrey to the other side of the pond. Humphrey limped the rest of the way

to the den. Humphrey found every one in his den and became angry.

"What are you doing in my den. is this were you think you can have all your parties? Every

one go home" Humphrey yelled.

Every one was out of the den in a split second and all heading back to there den.

Humphrey laid down with Kate laying on top of him ready to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>ok ladies and gental men. i wrote this chapter at 12 o clock. so please review.<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 going to bed.  
><strong>


	15. moon light howl

chapter 15

Over the days Humphrey began to fall in love with Kate. Not like before. Before he only

had a crush on her. A silly puppy crush.

Humphrey even began to depend on Kate. He hated it because he expected her to break

his heart again. After a few more days he began to trust Kate with all of his heart. He

wanted to ask Kate the big question, but wasn't sure how she would react.

"We need to have a moonlight howl" Humphrey said.

"Yea that would be really fun" Kate agreed.

"Thats have one tonight" Humphrey suggested.

"Were?" Kate asked.

"I know the perfect place. I'll show you tonight" Humphrey said.

8 HOURS LATER

Humphrey, Scare, and Kova where waiting for Kate, and Sadie to finish "Tidying up". Kate

and Sadie walked in the den and Humphrey, and Scare began to drool. Kova looked away

and acted like he didn't like it.

"Are you ready?" Kate asked.

Humphrey and Scare didn't say anything, but just kept looking at them.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You look so amazing" Humphrey said.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Kate said.

Kate and Humphrey along with Kova walked out of the den. Scare was still starring at

Sadie.

"Hey quit day dreaming" Sadie yelled.

"Oh sorry" Scare said.

Scare and Sadie fallowed Kate, Humphrey, and Kova. Humphrey And Scare starred at

the girls the whole way there. when they got there, they saw a small hill with a couple of

boulders in the middle. It looked just like Howling rock in Jasper only a lot smaller.

"Wow its perfect" Kate said.

"Yea" Sadie agreed.

"Well what are you waiting for? Thats howl" Humphrey said.

Kate and Humphrey sat at top of the orange rock formation while Scare and Sadie sat

towards the bottom.

"Thats wait for them. Best for last right?" Humphrey whispered.

Scare and Sadie howled together at the moon for about one minute. There howl was

perfectly mixed together into a song. That was the sign that you were meant for eachother.

Sadie knew this and hugged Scare.

"I love you" Sadie said.

"You do?" Scare asked his voice filled with surprise.

"Yes i always have" Sadie said.

"I always had a crush on you" Scare admitted.

"Aw i knew they where going to be together" Humphrey said.

"Our turn" Kate said.

Humphrey and Kate howled at the moon. there howl was at least three times better. Every

one was stunned by there howl. even Kate and Humphrey. Humphrey and Kate finally

finished howling.

"Y'all are amazing" Sadie said.

"I think I'm going to sleep. are you coming?" Scare asked.

"Yea" Sadie said.

"I'll see y'all later" Kova said.

"Ok see ya" Humphrey said.

Kate leaned against Humphrey as they watched there friends walk away. Humphrey got

that warm fuzzy feeling again in his stomach, but this time he couldn't stand it any more. He

felt like he had to puke, but knew he wouldn't.

"Kate i have to ask you something" Humphrey said.

"What is it?" Kate asked tilting her head.

"Well i just wanted to ask you... if you... would... if you would marry me?" Humphrey asked.

Kate tried to say something, but couldn't. She hugged Humphrey as tight as she could.

She was finally able to say yes. Kate had tears coming from her eyes. Kate thought about

something and felt sad so she looked at the ground.

"You don't want to marry me do you?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes of course i do. Its just i wanted to get married in Jasper" Kate explained.

"Well then we will just have to go back for a week" Humphrey said.

"Really?" Kate asked.

Humphrey nodded. Kate hugged him again, but this time she wouldn't let go. Humphrey

didn't mind and hugged her back. They stayed in the hug for about five minutes before

breaking away.

"Thats go get some sleep" Humphrey said.

"Ok" Kate agreed.

Kate laid on top of Humphrey, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a pretty long chapter two pages worth. please review. wont wright next chapter until i have 40 reviews.<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out  
><strong>


	16. preperation

chapter 16

Humphrey woke up and Kate was sleeping on top of him. He wanted to get up, but didn't

want to wake her up. He laid there waiting for Kate to get up. Humphrey was about to fall

asleep when Kate started to wake up.

"Good morning" Humphrey said.

Kate lifted her head, said hello, and laid back down on Humphreys chest. Humphrey

smiled at Kate as she rested on top of him.

"When are leaving?" Kate asked.

"I thought we could leave tomorrow" Humphrey said.

"Thats fine with me" Kate said.

"Are we going to take our pack with us?" Humphrey asked.

Kate looked him in the eye answering his question with a question.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Why not. It might be fun" Humphrey said.

"I guess so, but who's going to watch over out territory?"

"No one. if some one is here when we get back we'll run them off" Humphrey said.

"Okay".

Kate fell asleep again on top of Humphrey. They took a short nap before telling there

friends about there plan.

"We can mark the territory before we leave" Scare suggested.

"Good idea. we can do that tomorrow" Humphrey said.

"We should do it now so we can hunt for tonight" Kate said.

"Your right. we should eat as much as we can tonight" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Every one agreed.

"Sadie, Scare, and Kova. You can start on the north side and go west. Me and Kate will

start in the south and go east" Humphrey said.

Scare, and Kova began to mark the territory. Sadie turned away. She wouldn't do it

because she was around two guys. Humphrey began to mark the territory as Kate watched

for a second. She saw his cock, and began to blush. Humphrey didn't notice and kept

marking spots. Kate began marking every once in while.

Humphrey stopped when he smelled Scare, and Kova markings. Humphrey signaled for

Kate to fallow him as he walked back to the den.

They found there friends waiting for them at the den.

"Are you ready to go hunting as a whole pack?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh yea" every one said at the same time.

As they brought down there prey they covered the whole caribou with there bodies. You

couldn't even see the caribou. only five wolves. After gorging themselves they all fell asleep

in Humphrey's den.

* * *

><p><strong>ok before i start the next chapter im going to need 50 reviews.<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.  
><strong>


	17. road trip

chapter 17

Humphrey woke up with every one else still sleeping. He looked over at Kate curled up in

a ball.

"Kate wake up" Humphrey said nudging her.

"What?" Kate asked.

"When do you want to leave?" Humphrey asked.

"Right now" Kate said excited.

"Okay thats wake up the others" Humphrey said.

"Okay".

"Scare wake up" Humphrey said.

"Are we leaving?" Scare asked.

"Yea".

"Okay" Scare said getting up.

"Sadie wake up" Kate said nudging her.

"What" Sadie asked grumpily.

"We're leaving" Kate said.

"Aw man" Sadie said getting to her feet.

"Now we need to wake up Kova" Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked over to Kova, but before he could wake him up Kova opened his eyes.

"What" Kova grumbled.

"We're leaving" Humphrey said.

Kova jumped to his feet in instant.

"Lets go" Kova said.

"Okay then we're ready" Humphrey said.

Humphrey led every one out of the den towards the train tracks. Humphrey found the train

tracks, and had a flashback.

FLASHBACK

Humphrey jumped off the train and landed perfectly. He had a lot on his mind. Mostly about

Kate.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Humphrey are you okay?" Kate asked.

"What... oh yea I'm fine" Humphrey said.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Yea. positive. We need to keep moving" Humphrey said.

Humphrey led the group on down the train tracks.

MEANWHILE

Eve and Winston laid inside the den. Eve was crying into Winston's shoulder. Lilly and

Garth were there to comfort there mom/step mom.

"Kate's been gone for awhile. what if she didn't make it" Eve said.

"Kate's the second best alpha in the pack, and if she found Humphrey she is with the best

alpha" Winston said.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"Humphrey was our best alpha" Winston said.

Garth began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Well if we see him again you can find out" Winston said.

* * *

><p><strong>CHEATER! ok now i need 48 reviews from 5 different people.<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.  
><strong>


	18. road trip isn't fun

chapter 18

"I'm tired" Sadie complained.

"I know, but complaining isn't going to help" Humphrey said.

Humphrey, Kate, and Kova led the way while Scare encouraged Sadie to keep walking.

Sadie laid down on the ground.

"I can't walk any further" Sadie said.

"Alright then" Scare said lifting her up on his back.

"Ha this is fun" Sadie said.

"Yea really fun" Scare said.

"If we ever want to make it to Jasper we will have to travel more than five hours a day"

Humphrey said.

"Don't worry. i got her" Scare said.

"But for how long?" Humphrey asked.

"As long as i can" Scare said.

Humphrey led the group on down the train tracks. After an hour and a half Scare fell over

on the ground.

"Too tired" Scare said.

"GREAT" Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey picked up Scare off the ground while Kova picked up Sadie. a hour later

Humphrey had to carry Kate too. Humphrey didn't get far before falling down. Humphrey

literally fell asleep as soon as he hit the ground.

Kova dragged every one off the railroad tracks into the grass.

IN THE MORNING

Humphrey woke up from every one talking.

"Good morning" Kate said.

"UGH What happened?" Humphrey asked.

"You passed out" Kova said.

"Are you ready to get moving?" Humphrey asked.

"Whats the rush?" Kova asked.

"I guess there isn't one" Humphrey said.

"I think we all need to rest" Kate said.

"I'm ready when Y'all are" Kova said.

"We can wait for the train" Humphrey said.

MEANWHILE

"You know mating season is coming up in three months" Eve said.

"Yea so" Winston said.

"I'm worried about my daughter" Eve said.

"Kate's fine" Winston said.

"I'm not worried about Kate. If she did find Humphrey I'm sure he will take better care of

her than us" Eve said.

"You don't trust Garth?" Winston asked.

"I don't know Garth is all" Eve said.

"You got to trust in people some times" Winston said.

"I know" Eve said.

BACK TO HUMPHREYS PACK

"I hear the train coming" Humphrey said.

Every one got up and got ready to jump on. After landing successfully in the train they fell

asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>ARG 2<strong>:**00 in the morning ARG**

**Chiefdaniel117 going to play Fallout New Vegas.  
><strong>


	19. back home

chapter 19

Humphrey was on look out for the next hour. then Kova would be on look out for three

hours. Humphrey saw the Jasper park sign with the moose.

"WAKE UP" Humphrey yelled.

"WHAT" Sadie yelled back.

"We're there" Humphrey said.

"Wow that was fast" Kate said.

"Yep" Humphrey agreed.

There was a small silence in the boxcar. Humphrey finally broke the silence like he usually

does.

"Well are we going or not?" Humphrey asked.

"Yep" Kate said jumping off of the train.

Humphrey fallowed her. when he hit the ground he fell over yelping.

"You keep on forgetting that your injured" Kate said.

"I'm not injured. I'm just not healed" Humphrey said.

"This is going to be wierd" Scare said.

"Oh yea" Kova agreed.

They jumped off the train and met up with Kate and Humphrey. They began walking

towards the alpha dens.

"We need a entrance" Humphrey said.

"How about we tell them we're getting married" Kate said.

"Never mind. we don't need a entrance" Humphrey said.

"There going to find out any ways" Kate said.

"I know, but not on your first day back" Humphrey said.

"Okay, but we will have to tell them tomorrow" Kate said.

They made it to the alpha den and every one was asleep. of course they were, it was mid

night. Kate walked over to her mom and woke her up.

"KATE" Eve yelled waking up every one else.

"Hi mom" Kate said.

Kate allowed her mother to hug her. Winston stayed back behind Lilly and Garth.

"You found Humphrey" Winston said.

"Yep. It wasn't easy" Kate said smiling at Humphrey.

"Who are they?" Eve asked.

"We'll tell you tomorrow" Kate said.

Winston led Kate out of the den.

"So are you and Humphrey... mates?" Winston asked.

"I'll tell you every thing tomorrow, but for now thats go to sleep" Kate said.

"Okay. I'm exhausted" Winston said.

Kate laid down next to Humphrey, but not too close. she didn't want any one finding out

* * *

><p><strong>Woa is Garth going to find out if Humphrey is top dog. how will eve react to the news. how will the whole pack react. find out next time. (as soon as i get 65 reviews)<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.  
><strong>


	20. the begining of Humphreys fame

chapter 20

Humphrey woke up and caught a glimpse of Kate leaving the den. Humphrey got up and

chased after her.

"We're you going?" Humphrey asked.

"I was going to the water hole to wash up. you wanna come?" Kate asked.

"Um... Okay" Humphrey said.

Humphrey and Kate walked side by side to the water hole. Humphrey had only been there

once. It was for the alphas work as a reward. The omegas weren't allowed to go there, but

Humphrey didn't care. as far as he was concerned he was an alpha.

When they got to the water hole no one was there. Humphrey fallowed Kate into the cold

water.

"Perfect. no one here" Kate said.

Humphrey shivered from what she said. "We are just taking a bath right" Humphrey

thought.

Kate laid down in the shallow water in the middle of the pond. Humphrey stood there

watching her.

"Come on relax" Kate said.

Humphrey laid down next to Kate still nervous. Kate could read it in his eyes. She could

read every emotion through his eyes.

"Don't worry i won't bite" Kate said.

"Its not the bite i'm worried about" Humphrey said.

Kate giggled and scooted closer to him. She soon was laying on top of him whispering in

his ear.

"Do you think you could wash my back for me? Kate asked.

"S-Sure" Humphrey stuttered.

Humphrey was about to wash her back when Garth called out.

"No omegas at the water hole".

"Come on Kate" Humphrey said.

"We don't have to leave" Kate said.

"That's not make a seen" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Kate agreed.

Humphrey and Kate walked towards the den. As Humphrey passed Garth, he stuck out

his paw to stop Humphrey. Humphrey spun around, and yelled in Garth's face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME".

"Why are you leaving? I heard you were an alpha" Garth said.

"Who told you?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh so its true" Garth said.

"WHO TOLD YOU" Humphrey yelled.

"Winston did" Garth said.

Humphrey clawed at the dirt in anger

"You think you can take me?" Garth asked.

"Of course i can" Humphrey said.

"Thats go then" Garth said taking stance.

* * *

><p><strong>OH CLIFF HANGER please review or That cliff hanger will never go away.<strong>

chiefdaniel117 signing out


	21. Humphrey's special move

chapter 21

"Humphrey, he's the best fighter in the eastern pack" Kate said.

"Don't worry Kate. i got this" Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked slowly up to Garth. Humphrey got close to Garth, but he wasn't worried.

Humphrey jumped at Garth and pinned him.

"Come on Garth. rule number one: never under estimate your opponent" Humphrey said.

"Thats cheap. rematch" Garth said.

Humphrey let him up and took his position. This time Humphrey charged Garth, but Garth

was too fast. Humphrey was countered, but before Garth could pin him Humphrey pushed

of him and did a back flip landing on his feet.

Humphrey had a plan and charged him again. Garth tried to counter Him again. Humphrey

saw his counter coming and he reversed it pinning Garth to the ground.

"What. thats... thats impossible" Garth said.

Garth got up and ran away. Humphrey looked at Kate who was also starring at him in

disbelief.

"What. Garth isn't that good" Humphrey said.

"That move you did. no one has ever been able to do it before" Kate said.

"Yep. i worked on it since i was in alpha school" Humphrey said.

"Wow. You're going to be famous" Kate said.

Eve, and Winston came over the hill with Humphrey's pack fallowing.

"I heard you successfully did the double counter" Winston said.

"Finally" Humphrey said.

"Congratulations" Winston said.

"What were you and Kate doing?" Eve asked.

"Taking a bath" Humphrey said.

Eve tackled Humphrey and began to strangle him, but was cut off by Kova. Kova tackled

and pinned Eve.

"Stand down" Humphrey ordered.

"But she...".

"I know. unfortunately this isn't the first time" Humphrey said.

Kova got off of Eve.

"You still haven't told us who these wolves are" Winston said.

"I'm Kova".

"Scare".

"Sadie".

"We'll tell you more at the meeting" Humphrey said.

"Meeting?" Eve asked.

"Yea we need to talk to the pack" Humphrey said.

"When?" Winston asked.

"Now would be good" Humphrey said.

"Hey, i was wondering. why do they call you scare?" Winston asked.

Scare laid on his back revealing the huge scare across his stomach. Every one gasped

as they saw the scare going from his chest to his lower region.

"Long painful story" Scare informed.

"I'll go get the wolves together" Winston said running away.

"Yea" Eve agreed fallowing him.

"We need to head to the meeting" Humphrey said as he heard Winston's howl.

"We'll be ready to defend you" Kova said.

"Don't start a fight. We're out numbered thirty to one" Humphrey said.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a poll on my profile that all readers of this story need to vote on. Its very important to those of you who like this story. please review.<strong>

** chiefdaniel117 signing out.**


	22. the announcment

chapter 22

Humphrey and Kate stood in the middle of the valley with all the pack members

surrounding them.

"We have very important announcement to make" Kate said.

All the wolves around them stopped talking and looked at Kate. Humphrey was nervous

but forced through it.

"Me and Humphrey are getting married" Kate said.

Most of the wolves cheered. some gasped in surprise. Eve even passed out. The crowd

was roaring so loud that you could hear it from the eastern territory.

"Thats not all" Kate yelled.

The crowd once again got quite.

"The three wolves we brought with us are the beginning of our pack" Humphrey said.

The crowd began to talk to each other.

"When will the wedding happen" One of the wolves.

"I don't know. Dad can we have it tomorrow at noon?" Kate asked.

"Thats fine" Winston said.

"Okay then. tomorrow at noon" Kate announced.

Kate and Humphrey left the crowd talking to themselves with Humphrey's pack fallowing.

They all hung out around at the pond until Winston showed up.

"You're all alphas right" Winston said.

"Yes" Humphrey said.

"There are some fighting competition down at the feeding ground" Winston said.

"We got to go" Kova said.

"You can" Humphrey said.

"Oh come on. You will beat them all" Kova said.

"It's not all about winning Kova" Humphrey said.

"Then it can be training" Kova said.

"Yea" Scare agreed.

Kate nudged Humphrey "Come on. You can show me that move".

"Okay" Humphrey said.

Humphrey, Kate, Kova, Scar, and Sadie walked towards the feeding ground.

* * *

><p><strong>short chapter. please review.<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.  
><strong>


	23. best in the pack

chapter 23

Humphrey and the group arrived at the feeding ground. Garth was fighting a bunch of

wolves. As soon Garth saw Humphrey he walked away.

"Whats his problem?" Hutch asked.

"He's sore because he got beat by Humphrey" Kate said.

"Yea right" Hutch said.

"I'll prove it if he would fight me again" Humphrey said.

"You can't even beat our newly trained alpha" Hutch said.

"Bring it on" Humphrey said.

"Dave. get over here" Hutch ordered.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"You'll be fighting an omega" Hutch said.

"Are you serious?" Dave asked.

"Yes" Hutch said.

Dave got into position. Humphrey chuckled a little, and didn't get into stance. Dave

jumped at Humphrey. Humphrey ducked under him, and grabbed his back leg. Dave fell

face first into the dirt.

Dave left with his face down.

"Don't worry. you got beat by the best alpha" Humphrey said.

"That doesn't prove any thing" Hutch said.

"Then i'll fight you" Humphrey said.

"You're on" Hutch said.

"Kova. Feel free to fight any one" Humphrey said.

"Good" Kova said.

Humphrey charged Hutch. Hutch tried to counter Humphrey witch he was counting on.

Humphrey repeated his double counter on Hutch.

"Twice in a row" Humphrey said.

"How did you do that?" Hutch asked.

"How do you think" Humphrey said.

Humphrey watched Kova take two wolves at once and win.

"Can you show me that move?" Kate asked.

"Yea" Humphrey said.

After a hour every one was trying to do Humphrey's move but they were all unsuccessful

except for Kova. Kova had successfully did the double counter ten times. Kate was getting

close but not yet.

After an hour Kate got the move down, and they all headed to the den to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This is about how long all my chapters will be. please review.<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out**


	24. wedding day

chapter 24

Humphrey woke up to find Kate gone. Kova was laying down in the front of the den waiting

for him. Kova turned around and looked at Humphrey.

"Where's Kate?" Humphrey asked.

"Getting ready for the wedding. You should too" Kova said.

"Yea. i better hurry" Humphrey said.

"Start with a bath for Crist sake" Kova said.

"Oh ha ha" Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked towards the creek separating the western and eastern pack. Humphrey

wondered if Kate was there or some where else getting ready. Humphrey looked through

the bushes and found that no one was there.

Humphrey didn't like this place. it was dark, foggy, and just plain creepy. no one liked this

place. Humphrey came here to have some privacy.

Humphrey jumped into the frigged water. It was the beginning of summer, but the water in

the stream was from the snow melt from the mountain. Humphrey cleaned him self as fast

as he could so he could get out of the water. He made sure he was clean for the most

important and best day of his life.

As soon as he was clean he jumped out of the water. Humphrey knew that if he didn't dry

off soon he could get sick. He headed up to howling rock to dry off since he knew it was the

highest point in western territory.

"Hey the wedding starts in twenty minutes" Kova said.

"Holly shit" Humphrey said jumping up.

"What you have time" Kova said.

"You scared the shit out of me" Humphrey said.

"Oh sorry, but you better hurry" Kova said.

"Okay. how does my fur look?" Humphrey asked.

"Fine" Kova said.

"Fine or good?" Humphrey asked nervously.

"Calm down. it looks good" Kova said.

"Okay. thats go" Humphrey said.

"Yep" Kova agreed.

Humphrey was about to make it to the valley before he was tackled.

"Get off" Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey got and turned around to see Kate sitting there.

"Oh Kate. I'm sorry i didn't know it was you" Humphrey said.

Kate hugged him and squeezed him as hard as she could.

"Humphrey. I'm so happy" Kate said.

"Okay, but you don't have to kill me"

"Oh sorry" Kate said letting go of Humphrey.

Humphrey smiled at her excitement.

"Well i have to go and find my parents at the wedding. We're aren't supposed to show up

at the wedding together" Kate said.

"Okay see you there" Humphrey said.

* * *

><p><strong>some of you read my other story alpha and omega 2. sorry to say that it might be a long time before i update.<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out. Hasta luego!  
><strong>


	25. The wedding

chapter 25

Humphrey approached Kate who was standing in the middle of the valley on a small rock.

Humphrey stepped on the rock with her.

"You want to start this or me?" Humphrey asked.

"I will" Kate said.

Kate leaned and took in Humphrey's scent. He smelled better than usual, but Kate wasn't

sure she liked it. She liked his rugged, strong smell. Kate pulled back and Humphrey

leaned in to take her scent. Kate smelled like flowers like usual. She is really good at

keeping herself clean. Humphrey pulled back and waited for Kate to start the next step.

Kate nibbled on Humphrey's ear witch made him smile. Humphrey nibbled on Kate's ear

witch made her giggle. Kate dreaded when Garth nibbled on her ear, but she liked when

Humphrey did it.

Humphrey and Kate shared a quick glance before they both leaned in and rubbed noses.

The crowd roared with excitement, and jumped up and down. Humphrey wasn't sure what

to do next so he just stayed in that position. Kate was the one that licked Humphrey's

muzzle. In return Humphrey licked Kate's muzzle.

"I can't believe my daughter is all grown up" Eve said.

"Don't worry. i always be your daughter" Kate said.

"I know. i just want you to keep safe" Eve said.

"Humphrey takes good care of me. even before we fell in love" Kate said.

"Above the influence" Eve said to Humphrey before leaving.

Humphrey laughed a little before turning to see a grinning Kate. Humphrey stopped

laughing and starred at Kate.

"Whoa. Okay" Humphrey said.

Humphrey and Kate went through hundreds of congratulations before talking to Kate's

parents.

"So you two want to have dinner?" Eve asked.

"It's up to Kate" Humphrey said.

"Yea. sure" Kate said.

"Okay. come over at sun down" Eve said.

"See you there" Humphrey said.

Kate and Humphrey walked off towards where ever. they didn't care as long as they were

together.

* * *

><p><strong>i have one thing to ask: Do you know what a Shimit is. it is a word i made up for a shemale/It.**

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.**


	26. Fun time

Warning: Sexual content. for those of you that don't like lemons you can skip this chapter. The lemon i don't think was that good because i really wasn't in the mood and i can't lie, i didn't feel comfortable at all writing this.

* * *

><p>chapter 26<p>

Kate was leading Humphrey through the woods. It was almost dark but there was a faint

glow left from the sun.

"Where are we going?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't piratically know" Kate said.

"So we're just taking a walk" Humphrey said.

"Well i did have other plans" Kate said.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

Kate tackled Humphrey and pinned him. She began to lick his muzzle, and eventually

made her way down to his chest.

"Kate" Humphrey said stopping her.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Not here" Humphrey said.

"Why do you think we took such a long walk" Kate said.

"Wait were are we?" Humphrey asked.

"Far away from the rest of the pack" Kate said licking Humphrey again.

Kate started to go lower and lower. Humphrey always liked the thought of it, but wasn't

sure now that it was happening. Kate finally reached his sheath. Humphrey snapped back

to reality when he felt Kate touch his sheath.

Humphrey couldn't stop it from happening. His wolf hood started to come out of his

sheath. Humphrey felt embarrassed, but that immediately went away when she licked it.

Humphrey didn't have any more doubt about mating with Kate.

His thoughts and judgment went away as his hormone level went up. Humphrey held in

moaning as Kate continued to lick him. Humphrey could feel his climax coming and warned

Kate.

"Kate its coming" Humphrey said.

Kate started to suck on his cock. Humphrey let out a low moan. Humphrey hit his climax

and sprayed into Kate mouth.

"Hmm. salty" Kate said grinning.

"My turn" Humphrey said grinning back at her.

Kate rolled over on her back. At this point Humphrey was completely comfortable doing

this with Kate.

Humphrey began to lick her folds. Kate, unlike Humphrey, couldn't hold in her moaning.

Humphrey thought it was the most sexy thing ever. Kate bucked her hips into Humphrey's

face. Humphrey's muzzle was halfway inside Kate. Humphrey moved his muzzle around

inside her making her hit her climax.

Kate sprayed onto his muzzle. Humphrey pulled back and licked his nose clean.

"That taste good" Humphrey said.

They both rolled on there back and laid there for a while. Humphrey thought they were

done.

"You ready for the last part?" Kate asked.

"Wait. you could get pregnant" Humphrey protested.

"Is that so bad?" Kate asked.

"Are you ready to be a parent?" Humphrey asked.

"Yea" Kate said.

"Are you sure?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes" Kate said giggling.

Humphrey got on top of her, but hesitated. Kate took this opportunity. Kate rolled

Humphrey on his back, and lowered herself on top of him, connecting the two. Kate rolled

around on top of him for awhile.

Kate lifted her self off of Humphrey a little. Humphrey began to thrust into her pussy. Both

of them began to moan. Humphrey hit his climax first that made Kate hit her climax. Kate

tried to pull off but realized she was stuck.

Kate laid down on Humphrey's chest still stuck together, and they both drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>No more reviews about my writing format. it is double space even though i didn't set it to that. i have a really messed up writing program. Any thing besides that feel free to criticize me and send me death threats:)<p>

chiefdaniel117 signing out.


	27. Not again

chapter 27

Kate woke up and found that she and Humphrey were untied. Kate got up and went to the pond

to get a drink of water. The sun was reflecting across the water blinding Kate. Kate saw a vision

of Humphrey fighting five wolves. She quickly shaked the vision out of her head. She leaned

down to get a drink but saw a reflection of a beaten and bloody Humphrey.

Kate couldn't stand it any more and ran back to check on Humphrey. When she got there

Humphrey wasn't there. Kate began to panic and ran to the river that split the two packs. Kate

ran into some one and tumbled across the ground.

"Are you alright?" Humphrey asked.

Kate looked up at Humphrey and quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Whats wrong?" Humphrey asked.

"I guess it was a dream" Kate said.

"Well you don't need to be afraid of a dream" Humphrey said.

"I know, but it looked so real" Kate said.

Humphrey embraced Kate and tried to comfort her. from what he could tell it was working.

"What was the dream about" Humphrey asked.

"It doesn't matter right" Kate said.

"I guess not" Humphrey said.

"We should go check in on the pack" Kate said.

"How are we going to get our of this one?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know" Kate said walking away.

Humphrey quickly fallowed Kate through the forest. He had images of Eve killing him going

through his head. Humphrey and Kate made there way to the feeding ground, and found Eve and

Winston waiting for them.

"Where were you?" Eve asked.

"We wanted to sleep under the stars" Humphrey said.

"Then why were you so far away from the dens?" Eve asked.

"Well... um" Humphrey stuttered.

"Liar" Eve yelled.

Humphrey ran away from a furious Eve. All the commotion woke up Kova. Kova caught a sight

of Humphrey running away from Eve.

"Not again" Kova whispered to himself as he pursued.

Humphrey ran until he couldn't hear Eve behind him. Humphrey turned around only to be

tackled by Eve. Eve let out her anger by scratching Humphrey's stomach.

"You think you can mate with my daughter" Eve screamed.

Kova tackled Eve to the ground just before Eve was going for Humphrey's throat. Eve

scratched at Kova's stomach. Kova pinned Eve's arms down.

"Thanks. you're a life saver" Humphrey said.

Kate came bursting through the bushes along with Scare and Sadie.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked.

"I think so" Humphrey said.

Humphrey and Kova's stomachs began to bleed from the scratches. Humphrey's bleeding

revealed thirty scratches.

"Humphrey. that doesn't look okay" Kate said.

Humphrey became lite headed, and fell over. Kate was at his side in seconds helping him to his

feet. Winston ran through the bushes.

"Stop this. We got a lot bigger problems" Winston said.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO. hope you injoyed the chapter. please review.<strong>

**Chiefdaniel117 signing out.  
><strong>


	28. WAR

chapter 28

"What is it" Kate asked.

Kova got off of Eve who was calmed down a bit.

"We're going to war with the northern pack" Winston said.

"But don't they only have forty wolves?" Kate asked.

"Yes, but they are strong, and stealthy" Humphrey said.

"Smart omega aren't you?" Eve asked.

"Yep" Humphrey said.

"We can take them now with are combined packs though" Kate said.

"Not without casualty's" Winston said.

"Bunch of outcast mutts" Humphrey growled.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Kate asked.

"I'll tell you another time" Humphrey said.

"So there is no stopping this?" Eve asked.

"I'm afraid not" Winston said.

"Thats go then" Kova said.

"Do what" Winston asked.

"Get this over with" Kova said.

"I agree. Thats go" Humphrey said.

"We will not attack until they do" Winston said.

"Then we will" Humphrey said.

"You don't have enough wolves in your group" Winston said.

"That won't stop us" Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked away with Kova, Scar, and Sadie. Kate looked at her dad for an answer.

When he said nothing, Kate fallowed Humphrey. Humphrey led his pack all the way to the

northern boundaries.

"Keep your eyes open" Humphrey said.

Humphrey and his pack walked past the boundary into the northern pack.

MEANWHILE

"Gather the alphas. we have to go save my daughter and son-in-law" Winston told Hutch.

Hutch ran as fast as he could to the feeding ground to gather all of the western and eastern

pack alphas.


	29. revenge

chapter 29

Humphrey and the pack made it through the enemy territory. The whole territory was in the

mountains. Humphrey found what he was looking for; the pack leaders den.

"Wait out here" Humphrey ordered.

Humphrey walked into the den, but noticed Kate fallowing him.

"Wait outside" Humphrey said.

"I can't leave you" Kate said.

"I'll be fine" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Kate said reluctantly.

"Trust me" Humphrey said.

Kate walked out of the den as Humphrey walked further in the den. Humphrey found a young

male and female sleeping in the den. Humphrey slammed the male against the wall.

"Where's the pack leader?" Humphrey yelled.

"I'm the pack leader" He said.

"Where is your last pack leader?" Humphrey asked.

The female wolf jumped at him, but Humphrey held her down.

"Don't worry. He hasn't made me angry yet" Humphrey said.

"Next den over" He said.

"Good" Humphrey said dropping him.

Humphrey walked outside the den to see every one waiting for him. They all exchanged glances

for awhile.

"Kova. i need you to guard those two" Humphrey said pointing back to the den.

"Got it" Kova said.

"You can wait here" Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked to the next den and entered. Humphrey found a old wolf sleeping by himself.

Humphrey stuck his claw into the wolf's side. The wolf screamed in pain as he woke up.

"Pack leader" Humphrey said with a sarcastic tone.

The pack leader saw Kate walk into the den, but stop at the entrance.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You don't remember me. a year and a half ago. i was only a pup" Humphrey said.

"I knew a lot of pups" He said.

"I was a lone wolf. and my parents too" Humphrey said.

"You where... I..." He stuttered.

"Killed my parents" Humphrey yelled scratching his face.

Kate almost forgot to breathe as she heard this. All those years of wondering where his parents

were.

"We need to go" Kova yelled through the den.

"Bye" Humphrey yelled as he bit into his throat.

Humphrey ran out of the den, but stopped as he saw Kate standing there.

"Come on" Humphrey said, but she was too focused thinking.

Humphrey picked her up on his back and ran out of the den. When he looked outside of the den

he saw twenty wolves running towards them. Humphrey and his pack ran towards the western

territory. Kova would chase a wolf off that would run ahead of the rest of the pack.


	30. safety

chapter 30

Humphrey and his pack ran past Winston with fifteen other alphas including Eve. Winston

watched as twenty northern wolves crested the small hill. The alphas immediately turned around

and run away when they saw the western pack. Winston fallowed Kate and Humphrey and

stopped them.

"What happened?" Winston asked.

"Humphrey killed there leader" Kate said.

"WHAT" Winston yelled.

"You're welcome" Humphrey said.

"No. No. No. This can't be happening" Winston said.

"What's wrong with you?" Humphrey asked.

"They didn't even attack and you killed there pack leader" Winston said.

"This is war. we can't hold back" Humphrey said.

"So assassinated there leader?" Winston asked.

"This was personal. They killed my parents" Humphrey said.

again Kate's head started to spin. she had so many thoughts in her head.

"They just got new pack leaders. you killed the wrong wolves" Winston said.

"We found the old pack leaders" Humphrey said.

"So the pack leaders are alive?" Winston asked.

"Yes" Humphrey said.

"Thats even worse" Winston said.

"Don't worry about there pack. You put my little girl's life at risk" Eve said.

"Nothing was going to happen to Kate" Humphrey said.

"Kate could have been killed" Eve said.

Humphrey dropped his head in shame. He couldn't think of life without Kate.

"Sorry" Humphrey said.

"Will you listen to Winston now?" Eve asked.

"You don't need to worry about Kate's safety any more. I will make sure she never gets hurt"

Humphrey said.

"Good" Eve said.

"Come on we need to get some sleep" Humphrey said to Kate.

"Keep your distance tonight" Eve growled.

"Yes ma'am" Humphrey said.

Humphrey and Kate walked towards there parents den. The sun was going down over the top

of the mountain making it seem later than it was. Humphrey and Kate laid down together in the

middle of the den.

"Why are you so scared of my mother?" Kate asked.

"For one she almost killed me. Two, she's killed three wolves" Humphrey said.

"You've killed more than that" Kate said.

"I guess i have" Humphrey said falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>i need 30 reviews before my next chapter.<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.  
><strong>


	31. finish the fight

chapter 31

Kova shot up from sleeping. he saw Humphrey walking towards him.

"Whats going on?" Kova asked.

"We're attacking the Northern pack" Humphrey said.

"let's go get the others" Kova said.

"No. We're going alone" Humphrey said.

"Why?" Kova asked.

"Scar isn't much help. and we can't put the girls in danger" Humphrey said.

"He might. there's no harm in bringing him" Kova said.

"Okay. i guess we can bring him" Humphrey said.

Humphrey woke up Scar and explained every thing to him. Humphrey, Scar, and Kova

re-entered the enemies territory. Humphrey found the leaders den again and entered with Scar,

and Kova.

"Wake up" Humphrey yelled.

"You again" The leader yelled.

"I came to finish you off" Humphrey said.

"Then do it coward".

"Oh no. you're mistaken. i am no coward" Humphrey said.

Humphrey snapped his neck. "Your turn" Humphrey said before biting into the females throat.

both wolves lay there dead. Kova seemed amused, but Scar looked sick.

"Get over it" Humphrey said "Kova and Scar, you will go together. kill all the wolves that struggle,

run off all the ones that don't" Humphrey ordered.

BACK AT THE DEN

Kate woke up and found that all the guys were gone. She noticed that Sadie was still here. Kate

assumed they were off doing "Guy things".

SCAR AND KOVA

"I can do this on my own" Scar said.

"Okay" Kova said.

Scar walked off on his own. Kova walked into the den in front of him. He woke up every wolf and

killed all the ones that fought.

SCAR

"I am afraid you will have to leave" Scar said to a dad, mother, and three pups.

The dad grew angry and charged Scar who quickly sliced his throat. the mother and the pups

began to cry.

"Leave" Scar softly ordered.

The mother picked up the youngest pup and the other two fallowed her out of the den.

HUMPHREY

Humphrey walked into a den and saw a mother and two pups that hadn't even open there eyes.

"Where is the dad?" Humphrey asked.

"He's dead" The mother said.

"Come" Humphrey ordered.

The mother fallowed Humphrey out of the den with the two pups in her mouth.

"I'll carry one for you" Humphrey said.

"Thats okay i got it".

Humphrey chuckled "of course. what was i thinking. You wouldn't trust a stranger with your

pups".

"Why are you making us leave?" She asked.

"You are a threat to are pack" Humphrey said.

"Were are you taking me?" She asked.

"Our pack. you don't seem like an outcast. so i thought you could join our pack" Humphrey said.

"Oh thanks" She said.

"What's your name?" Humphrey asked.

"Karen, and these are my pups Tomahawk" Karen pointed at the fully black male wolf pup "And

this is Clare" She said pointing at the blond female pup.

"Glad to meet you. Names Humphrey".

Humphrey and Karen began to walk into the forest. Kova dived out of the bushes and pinned

Karen.

"Hey she's coming with us" Humphrey said.

"Oh my mistake" Kova said getting off of Karen.

"Where is Scar?" Humphrey asked.

"I thought he was with you" Kova said.

Humphrey howled as loud as he could. Scar ran over the hill with ten wolves fallowing him.

"Run to the territory. if they try to make you leave. tell them that i sent you.

Karen ran through the forest. Humphrey and Kova attacked the northern wolves and eventually

killed them all.

KAREN

Karen ran into a tall grey wolf, and a small blond female.

"Who are you" Winston asked.

"Humphrey sent me" Karen said.

"Where is he?" Kate asked.

"Right here" Humphrey said coming out of the bushes with Scar and Kova.

They all were bleeding especially Humphrey.

* * *

><p><strong>Biggest chapter ever! yay. high five. wait no air five.<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out  
><strong>


	32. the guest

chapter 32

"Humphrey. are you okay" Kate asked.

"I... to tell you the truth. no" Humphrey said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kate asked.

"Yea. i think i just need some sleep" Humphrey said.

"Thats get you back to the den" Kate said.

Humphrey took a couple of steps but fell over unconscious.

"Mom. what do we do?" Kate asked.

"He just needs some rest" Eve said.

"I'll will take him to the den" Kova said.

"Okay be careful" Kate said.

"I know" Kova said.

Kova picked up Humphrey over his back and walked to the alpha den. Karen was standing there

wondering what was going to happen to her.

"i'll will take our guest to our den for tonight" Kate said.

Kate, and Karen fallowed Kova to the alpha den.

"What's your name?" Kate asked.

"Karen" she replied.

"thats nice" Kate said.

"Can you answer a question about Humphrey?" Karen asked.

"Well i am his mate. I'm sure i can" Kate said.

"He seems troubled" Karen said.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"He is unforgiving, ruthless, but nice" Karen said.

"He had a rough past" Kate said.

"Oh" Was all Karen could say.

Kate and Karen arrived at the den. Kova and Humphrey were already inside the den. Humphrey

was still unconscious in the corner.

"Here we are" Kate said.

"Wow" Karen said.

Kate thought she was talking about the den, but quickly figured out she was looking at

Humphrey. Kate growled at Karen.

"The only reason i'm letting you stay here is because Humphrey wants you here, but if you try

any thing i will kill you. Understand?" Kate growled.

"Oh sorry" Karen said blushing.

"Come on. it's cold out there" Kate said.

"Thanks" Karen said leading her pups into the den.

Karen curled up around her pups while Kate laid down next to Humphrey. shortly after Scar and

Sadie walked into the den. They outlasted every one else who fell asleep.

"How do you feel?" Sadie asked.

"I've been better" Scar said.

Sadie began to lick the cuts. Scar let her lick him, and even enjoyed it.

"How do you feel now?' Sadie asked.

"Good... until you stopped" Scar said.

Sadie pushed his head away playfully. they both exchanges smiles before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>if you don't give me six more reviews i will have Humphrey die. (you wouldn't) Maybe maybe not. muahahahahahahaha.<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.  
><strong>


	33. wake up call

chapter 33

Humphrey woke up to talking. He opened his eyes to see Karen's pups playing around the den.

Humphrey couldn't help but smile. Kate noticed that Humphrey was awake.

"Aren't they cute?" Kate asked.

"Yea" Humphrey agreed.

"Wolf pile" Tomahawk yelled.

Kate stepped in there way.

"Be careful. He's hurt" Kate said.

"Sorry" Tomahawk said.

"Thats okay" Humphrey said.

"Are we going to stay here?" Clare asked.

"I don't know. thats up to your mother" Humphrey said.

"I guess we can" Karen said.

"Only thing is, we're not staying here" Humphrey said "We're going to our pack in Toronto".

"Can we come with you" Clare asked.

"You can" Humphrey said.

"Yay" They yelled.

"Thats go play 'Hunt'" Clare said.

"Okay" Tomahawk said.

"We're going to have pups soon" Kate said.

"You might not even be pregnant" Humphrey said.

"I guess" Kate said.

"I'm going to loosen up. Got to be ready for when we leave" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Kate said.

"Love you" Humphrey said.

"Love you too" Kate said.

Humphrey walked out of the den and began to walk. Kate went to find her parents to tell them

about there departure.


	34. death shall come

chapter 34

"Get your shit taken care of. We're moving out' Humphrey said.

"I'm ready to get home" Kova said.

"Karen if you're going with us we need to leave now" Humphrey said.

"Okay we're coming" Karen said.

"Yay" the pups yelled.

"Okay. I'm going to get Kate. when i get back i suspect all of you to be ready" Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked towards where he last saw Kate. He found Kate's scent, and fallowed it. On

down the trail Garth's intertwined with Kate's. Humphrey ran down the path to a small clearing

with a pond. Kate was taking a bath, but Garth wasn't in sight.

"Kate" Humphrey called.

"What?" Kate asked.

"We need to leave" Humphrey said.

"Okay just a second" Kate said.

"What's wrong?" Humphrey asked.

"Nothing" Kate said worried.

Humphrey got in the water with Kate.

"Something is wrong" Humphrey said.

Kate began to cry into Humphrey's shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm here" Humphrey said.

"No its not" Kate said.

"Tell me whats wrong" Humphrey said sympathetically.

"Its about... Garth" Kate cried.

"What did he do?" Humphrey asked angrily.

"He... he... raped me" Kate cried.

Humphrey was gone in a flash. running towards the alpha den as fast as he could. He made it

there in a matter of minutes. Winston and Eve were sitting down at the entrance.

"Eve guess what" Humphrey thought of a evil idea.

"What?" Eve asked.

"Garth raped your daughter" Humphrey said.

Eve began to run towards Garth's den. Humphrey tried his best to keep up. Garth was laying

down in his den thinking about what just happened. Eve entered the den and immediately tore off

his ear. Garth screamed in pain, and Eve then snapped his leg. Garth screaming was hurting

Humphrey's ears, but he walked into the den.

"Eve. i'll finish him off" Humphrey said.

Eve nodded and watched from the entrance of the den.

"Hello Garth" Humphrey whispered in his ear.

Humphrey stuck one of his claws into his eye's.

"You've done a vary bad thing" Humphrey yelled to him through his screaming.

Kate walked up next to her mom.

"Kate you wanna finish him off?" Humphrey asked.

Kate shook her head and cuddled against her mother. Humphrey slit his throat killing him

immediately. Humphrey cuddled against Kate, and pulled her into a hug.

"Come on thats go back to the den" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Kate whimpered.

Humphrey and Kate walked towards the den, and it was almost dark.

"You want to go to the alpha den, or do you want a private place we can talk?" Humphrey asked.

"I'm okay with the alpha den" Kate said.

"Okay you need some rest" Humphrey said.

"Yea" Kate agreed.

Humphrey laid down with Kate in the back of the den.

"Good night" Humphrey said.

Kate didn't respond, and just laid there.


	35. going home

chapter 35

"Humphrey wake up" Scar said.

"What" Humphrey groaned.

"When are we leaving?" Scar asked.

"When ever we're ready" Humphrey said.

"I think we're all ready" Scar said.

"Kate. are you ready?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes" Kate said sadly.

"Okay i guess we can leave" Humphrey said.

Humphrey led Kova, Scar, and Sadie with Kate slowly trailing behind. The whole pack said

there goodbye's to Humphrey, and Kate. Kate was saying goodbye to her mother while

Humphrey was talking to Winston.

"Are you be okay?" Eve asked.

"Yea" Kate said.

"Okay take care" Eve said.

"I'll try" Kate mumbled barely loud enough for Eve to hear.

"Take care of my daughter" Winston said.

"Always" Humphrey said.

"I know she must be having a hard time right now" Winston said.

"She will for a while now, but i will be there for her" Humphrey said.

"I know you will" Winston said.

"Humphrey come on" Kate said.

"I guess this is goodbye, but not forever" Humphrey said.

"See you later" Winston said.

Humphrey fallowed Kate to the train tracks. They began to walk down the long path home. after

a couple of minutes they heard the train.

"Lucky break" Humphrey said after jumping on the train.

"This is going to be much better" Scar said.

"You bet" Sadie said.

"What do we do now" Scar said.

"I got an idea" Sadie said.

"Oh no. not in the train" Humphrey scolded.

"NOT THAT" Sadie yelled.

"Oh" Humphrey laughed.

"Thats tell each other about our past" Sadie said.

* * *

><p><strong>short chapter alert<br>**


	36. Home at last

chapter 36

Everyone told there stories except for Humphrey and Kate.

"Your turn" Sadie said to Humphrey.

"Alright. this is a long one" Humphrey sighed.

"Were not going anywhere" Kova said.

Humphrey told them how his parents were killed, and he found his way into the western pack.

This made Kate feel even worse.

"But then i met Kate. the most beautiful wolf i have ever seen. I knew right off i was in love"

Humphrey said.

Kate felt a little better as she heard this. Humphrey told the story of them when they were

relocated to Idaho.

Kate smiled as she remembered all the good times they had. She remembered getting married

to Humphrey just a few days ago. then she remembered Garth and felt bad again.

"Kate your turn" Sadie said.

"I don't feel like it" Kate said.

"Oh come on" Sadie pleaded.

"Forget about it. thats go to sleep" Humphrey said.

"Good idea" Kate said.

"Okay" Sadie said.

Humphrey and Kate laid down in one corner, Sadie, and Scar laid down in another corner, and

Kova stayed awake watching the scenery.

"Kova are you going to sleep?" Sadie asked.

"Later. i like staying up late" Kova said.

"Um... okay have fun" Sadie said.

"You too" Kova laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Sadie asked.

"But not too much fun" Kova said.

"Why does everyone think like that" Sadie said laying down.

"Go to sleep" Humphrey said.

The group fell silent as they went to sleep. Kova laid down starring out of the box car.

3 HOURS LATER

"Wake up" Kova yelled.

"What" Humphrey asked.

"We're here" Kova said as he looked back at the sign they passed.

"Finally" Scar said.

"Hurry up off the train" Humphrey said jumping off the train.

Kate, Scar, Sadie, and Kova fallowed.

"Home at last" Humphrey sighed.

"Yea. Thats go back to our den and sleep" Kova said.

"Oh yea" Humphrey said walking towards there den.

They walked to the main den that Humphrey and Kate stayed in.

"Guys i think sleeping is going to have to wait" Humphrey said pointing at the den.


	37. home sweet home

chapter 37

There (at their den) were a group of wolves sleeping.

"What do we do now?" Kate asked.

"Thats have a little talk with our visitors" Humphrey said.

"Who knows how many other wolves they have here" Kate said.

"We'll have to take that chance" Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked into the den to see ten wolves sleeping in his den. Humphrey thought about

killing them in there sleep, but he couldn't do that. He walked up to one, and tapped his shoulder.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"The leader of this territory" Humphrey said.

"Your the wolf that used to own this property?" He asked.

By now all the other wolves in the den were awake.

"I still am" Humphrey growled.

"You're the one I'm supposed to kill" He said.

"It would seem so" Humphrey agreed.

"You don't care if i kill you?" He asked.

"No. i challenge you to try" Humphrey said.

"Easy you're outnumbered" He said.

"You're outmatched" Humphrey said lunging forward and tearing out his throat.

Blood poured out of his throat as he fell to the ground. Blood was dripping off of Humphrey's

muzzle. They quickly killed the other nine wolves. They ran outside and found themselves

surrounded by thirty wolves.

"Here's the hard part" Humphrey said.

"Yea. this might actually be challenging" Kova said.

A few seconds later there was a huge fight. Kova was taking on five wolves, Scar- three, Sadie-

two, Kate- five, and Humphrey- ten.

Humphrey was getting torn up, but he was more worried about the others. Kate, and Kova were

struggling.

"Scar. help Kate" Humphrey said.

Scar killed a wolf before running over to Kate. As the wolves watched they realized Kate was a

target of importance. All the wolves focused there attention to the blond wolf. Humphrey stepped

in front of Kate, and killed as many wolves as he could.

The wolves remembered their original Target and attacked Humphrey. Humphrey was covered

in six wolves as they randomly scratched and bit at Him. Humphrey looked at Kate who was

running towards him. He looked over at Kova holding off the rest of the pack while Scar, and

Sadie also ran towards him. He finally blacked out from the pain.

Kate tore a wolfs throat out and ripped him off of Humphrey.

Sadie, and Scar also started tearing wolves off of Humphrey. They killed the last wolf that was

Humphrey and pulled him off. They looked at Kova who had just run off the remaining three

wolves.

"Kill them" Kate said.

Kova ran after the survivors. Kate carefully pulled Humphrey into the den.

"What do we do?" Scar asked.

"I know what to do. i learned some stuff from my mother. Hopefully enough" Kate said.


	38. Hybrid

chapter 38

"I need some leaves. as big as you can find" Kate said.

"On it" Scar said leaving the den.

"I also need some tree sap" Kate said.

"Got it" Sadie said leaving.

Kate looked back at Humphrey who was bleeding all over. By now Humphrey was surrounded

by a puddle of his own blood. Kova returned to the den shortly after with blood on his mouth and

paws.

"Killed 'em" Kova said.

"Good. hopefully all of them" Kate said.

"What do i do?" Kova asked.

"You can relax for now" Kate said.

"Are you sure?" Kova asked.

"Yea. i don't want to be here alone anyways" Kate said.

Kova laid down in the back of the den with his head on his paws. Scar ran into the den with a

mouthful of leaves. He dropped them next to Humphrey.

"Now we just need the tree sap" Kate said.

As if on cue Sadie ran into the den with a piece of bark covered in tree sap.

"This should be enough" Kate said.

Kate covered a leaf in tree sap and placed on one of Humphrey's cuts. The leaf immediately

stuck to Humphrey. After four more leaves Kate covered Humphrey biggest cut. after an hour

Kate covered all his big cuts and now there was only small scratches.

"Will he make it?" Sadie asked.

"I... I don't know" Kate said beginning to cry.

"Hey its alright he'll make it" Kova said hugging Kate.

"How do you know?" Kate sobbed.

"He's Humphrey. of course he'll make it. the better question is when will he wake up" Kova said.

"I guess" Kate said.

"Go to sleep and he'll probably be awake when you get up" Kova said.

"Okay" Kate agreed.

Kate laid down next to Humphrey and quickly fell asleep. Kova, Scar, and Sadie watched

Humphrey for awhile in silence.

"What if he doesn't make it?" Scar asked.

"Don't talk like that" Kova said.

"It's a strong possibility" Scar said.

"Have you ever heard the story of Deon making Hybrids?" Kova asked.

"No" Scar said.

"Wow. i can't believe it. almost everyone has heard that one" Kova said.

"Tell me" Scar said.

"Okay. a long time ago a evil wolf pack tried to take over the world. They were obviously winning

so Deon, The wolf god of war, created Hybrids. They quickly killed the pack and freed all the

wolves. But Deon couldn't get rid of the Hybrids, and it was passed down by generation. all the

way till now" Kova said.

"What could the Hybrids do?" Scar asked.

"There eyes would turn black when they experience loss, and they can heal the ones they love

the most. There eyes would turn orange when they're in deep thought, and they can remember

anything that ever happened to them. There eyes will turn red when they're angry, and they will

see every single thing in slow motion. and the last one will turn there eyes ice blue. this will

happen when they find there purpose, and they will almost be unstoppable" Sadie explained.

"What do you mean find there purpose?" Scar asked.

"When they find something important, there drive" Kova said.

"Whats this have to do about Humphrey?" Scar asked.

"Winston told me that Kate saw his eyes turn red" Kova said.

"You think that Humphrey is a Hybrid?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, and if he can find a important reason to live. he will definitely make it" Kova said.

"What if he can't find one" Scar asked.

"Then he will probably die" Kova said.

"Thats hope he's a Hybrid" Scar said.

"If he lives than we will know" Kova said.

"Thats go to sleep. its been a long day" Sadie said.

"Agreed" Scar said.

Sadie rested her head on Scars shoulder and fell asleep. Kova watched Humphrey a little

longer.

"I'm either looking at a Hybrid or a dead friend" Kova sighed before going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Need reviews. i'm starving for reviews. usually you have to donate money to save starving kids. now all you have to do to save one kids life is click a button and type a couple words. maybe even twenty. don't be afraid to be generous:)<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.**


	39. Alive

chapter 39

Kate woke up to find Humphrey asleep. She tried waking him up, but he wouldn't.

"He's going to die" Kate said.

"No he's not. you can be in coma for more than one day" Sadie said.

Days went on, but Humphrey didn't wake up, and Kate gave up hope. The others had too, but

they didn't want Kate to figure that out. Little did they know what was happening to Humphrey.

Humphrey was looking down on the world from the clouds. He was trying to figure out what

happened to him.

"Where am i?" Humphrey asked.

"You're dead" A voice answered.

"Show yourself" Humphrey demanded.

A wolf as black as night appeared out of no where.

"Deon?... what do you want" Humphrey asked.

"You can still live" Deon said.

"How?" Humphrey asked.

"Find your motivation to live" Deon said.

"I already have one" Humphrey said.

"Is it Kate?" Deon asked.

"Yes" Humphrey responded.

"Think of her living without you" Deon said.

Humphrey closed his eyes and thought for a minute.

"She's not enough to bring me back" Humphrey said sounding confused.

"It takes more than one wolf" Deon said.

Humphrey closed his eyes and thought furiously. Then he found it. he found his meaning to live,

and was now watching a perfect image.

Kova walked into the den and checked Humphrey's eyes as always, but this time they were ice

blue.

"Sadie. his eyes turned ice blue" Kova yelled.

Sadie and the others gathered around to see Humphrey's eyes.

Humphrey was watching Kate cry in a den. then he heard pups walk into the den.

"Whats wrong mom" A pup asked.

Humphrey was going to turn around, but stopped himself. he wanted it to be a secret.

"Nothing. you want do something really fun?" Kate asked.

"Yea" They all yelled out.

"Its called log sledding. your dad invented it" Kate said.

"Hey mom. whats a dad do for you?" A pup asked.

Humphrey started to tear up thinking about not being there for his pups. Humphrey's vision

faded into black. He felt himself inside his body again. He blinked a couple of times as his vision

came back to him. Every one was starring into his eyes.

"What?" Humphrey asked making everyone jump back.

"Humphrey" Kate yelled hugging him.

Humphrey tried to scream in pain, but instead it caught in his throat and he passed out.

"I wouldn't do that again" Kova said.

"Whats wrong?" Kate asked.

"He passed out from the pain" Kova said.

"Yea you got to be more careful with him" Sadie said.

A couple of minutes later Humphrey woke. He tried to get up, but he found he couldn't move.

"Humphrey. I'm so glad your okay" Kate said.

"Yea. you didn't tell us you were Hybrid" Kova said.

"What makes you think i'm a hybrid?" Humphrey asked.

"We know. okay" Kova said.

"Your a hybrid?" Kate asked.

"Yes" Humphrey said.

"How long have you known?" Sadie asked.

"We figure out when school begins for the alphas" Humphrey said.

"You can't walk?" Kate asked.

"I can heal myself" Humphrey said.

"Really?" Kova asked.

"To a certain degree" Humphrey said.

* * *

><p><strong>i need names for later chapters. send them in reviews.<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out**


	40. the new guy's

**special thanks to shade1125 and Mike101 for the names**

* * *

><p>chapter 40<p>

Humphrey, scar, and Kova walked to the other den's to look for any other wolves. at Scars' den they found five guards with three other wolves in the back.

"Hello" Humphrey said scaring the shit out of the guards.

the wolf in the back decided to take this to his advantage, and ripped out two of the guards throats. Scar, and Kova took out the rest.

"Thanks. i thought we were goners" A female said in the back.

Scar, and Kova took a defencive possition, but Humphrey just stood there. Humphreys' eye's turned orange.

Humphrey then laughed "Don't worry. two of them are omegas".

Scar, and Kova relaxed.

"What about the other one" Kova asked.

Humphrey looked at the wolf that killed the two guards. The wolf noticed Humphreys' eye's were shining orange.

"Your a strong one aren't you, but you don't talk much... because of past events" Humphrey said.

"Your good" Scar commented.

"How did you do that" The female asked.

"Your a Hybrid" The alpha said.

"Yes" Humphrey said.

"Well if you don't mind we'll be leaving".

"Why. you don't have any where to be" Humphrey said.

"He's right".

"Fine".

"Come to our main den" Humphrey said.

They led the three wolves out of the den, and to Kate, and Sadie. Kate, and Sadie were talking about pups when six wolves walked in.

"Prisoners?" Kate growled.

"Sort of, but not ours" Humphrey said.

"Then who are they?" Kate asked.

"Wait. don't tell me" Humphrey said his eyes glowing orange.

Humphrey pointed to the fully white alpha "Slash".

He then pointed to a orange omega male "Blaze".

He then pointed to a blonde omega female "Destiny".

"Thats creapy" Blaze said.

"How did you do that?" Kate asked.

"I can read there whole past" Humphrey said.

"You can read our mind" Destiny freaked out.

"No. only your past. why? you hiding somthing?" Humphrey asked.

"NO" Destiny yelled.

"Okay. calm down. i was just kidding" Humphrey said.

"Thats go hunting" Slash said.

"Okay. Kate you coming?" Humphrey asked.

"You know i love to hunt" Kate said kissing him.

All the alphas hunted while the two omegas watched.

"I like it here" Destiny said.

"Me too" Blaze said.

* * *

><p><strong>here's my long awaited update, or in short version, FINALLY! please review or i wont be able to update.<strong>


	41. another war

chapter 41

Every one was eating the elk they just caught hunting when a wolf ran into the den.

"Who are you?" Humphrey asked.

"Doesn't matter. i have a message from the western-eastern packs".

"What is it" Kate asked.

"Oh hi Kate. what are you doing down here".

"Spit it out" Humphrey said.

"Oh yes. um... we need your help. we are going into war".

"With who?" Humphrey asked.

"We don't know they came out of no-where".

"Okay. tell Winston we'll be there in a week" Humphrey said.

The wolf nodded and ran out of the den. Every one looked at Humphrey for answeres.

"Do you have more wolves in your pack?" Slash asked.

"No" Humphrey said.

"How are you suposed to help with this many wolves?" Slash asked.

"What you see here, is some of the best fighters in canada" Humphrey said.

Slash still wasn't convinced, but every one else also had questions.

"Why are we waiting?" Kate asked.

"We have to train" Humphrey said.

"We should be leaving" Blaze said.

"Yeah" Destiny agreed.

"Hold on. you can leave. i want to help" Slash said.

"Welcome to the pack" Humphrey said.

"Well we have to leave" Destiny said.

"What. you can't leave your brother" Humphrey said.

"We can't even fight" Blaze said.

"We can train you" Humphrey said.

"Really?" Destiny asked.

"Yes" Humphrey responded.

"I'm in" Blaze said.

"I don't know" Destiny said.

"Now your going to leave your best friend" Humphrey said.

"I'll stay if you stop doing that" Destiny said.

"Deal" Humphrey agreed.

"You better start training we only have a week" Kate said.

"Kova you can train them" Humphrey said.

"Fallow me" Kova said.

Kova led the two omegas out of the den to begin training. Slash looked at Humphrey exspectantly.

"I need to go with them. they might need help" Slash said.

"Okay" Humphrey said.

Slash ran out of the den and fallowed Kova. Humphrey looked at the rest of them.

"Thats start" Humphrey said.

He was responded with a bunch of groans which made him smile.

"Great. your the best. so much inthusiasm" Humphrey said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter too short? too bad. you didn't give me enough reviews.<strong>


	42. free time

chapter 42

Humphrey stood there with Kate, Scar, and Sadie.

"Wow. okay. we don't really need any training" Humphrey said.

"We don't need to do anything besides keep in shape" Kate said.

"Go have fun" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey, thats go somewhere" Kate said.

"Where do you want to go?" Humphrey asked.

"Somewhere were we can be alone" Kate whispered.

"I know the perfect place" Humphrey said.

"Where?" Kate whipered.

"Waterfall" Humphrey replied.

"Thats go" Kate said pulling him by the sruff of his neck.

Humphrey looked back at Scar who was looking at him with a look that said 'unbelievable'. Humphrey laughed a little to himself. Kate dived in the water with Humphrey, and they came up kissing.

"Come on" Kate said going under the waterfall, and into the cave.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER/ DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING LEMON

"Humphrey what should we name the pups" Kate asked.

"We don't need to think about that yet" Humphrey said.

"Please, i want to have names" Kate said.

"I think we need to see them first" Humphrey said.

"Yeah. your right. how many do you think we'll have?" Kate asked.

"I don't know" Humphrey said.

"I guess we'll find out" Kate said.

"Yeah" Humphrey said laying down.

Kate laid down ontop of him, and was about to fall asleep. Then Kova came through the water.

"How did you find us?" Humphrey mumbled.

"Well i smelt something wierd" Kova laughed.

Humphrey responded with a groan.

"What do you need" Kate asked.

"We finished training. we are ready" Kova said.

"Okay we can leave tommarrow afternoon" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Kova said leaving.

Humphrey looked at Kate and his eyes flashed orange.

"Kate we have to go back to the den" Humphrey said.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"You don't want to sleep here. You think it is too damp and noisy" Humphrey said.

"Hey. you said you couldn't read minds" Kate said.

"I just told them that so they wouldn't freak out".

"You have to promise you'll never do that to me" Kate said.

"Why" Humphrey asked.

"Promise" Kate repeated.

"Promise" Humphrey said.

"So can we sleep here?" Kate asked.

"If you really want to" Humphrey said.

"Unless your not comfortable" Kate said.

"As long as i'm with you".

Humphrey laid back down with Kate laying her head on his stomache, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for short chapter.<strong>


	43. ready?

chapter 43

Humphrey woke up, and found that Kate was gone. He got up and began to walk back to their den. half way to the den Humphrey got tackled by Kate.

"What are you doing?" Humphrey asked.

"Waiting for you" Kate said.

"Is it that late?" Humphrey asked.

"No. i hoped we could do something" Kate said.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

Kate responded with a lick to the face. Humphrey knew what she wanted, and tried to protest.

"We can't" Humphrey said.

Kate ignored him and went lower.

"No not now" Humphrey pleaded.

"Don't worry. every one else is asleep" Kate said.

"We did this last night" Humphrey said.

"It will be quick. i promise" Kate said.

Humphrey didn't respond, and laid back. Kate immidiatly laid over him, and they connected. Kate made sure to make it quick like she said. after she finished she fell ontop of Humphrey.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"Hmm".

"I'm sorry" Kate said.

"It's okay" Humphrey said.

"Thanks. you're the best" Kate said kissing him.

Humphrey accepted the kiss, but didn't return it. Kate got off of him and walked away, leaving Humphrey alone in deep thought. After an hour Kate returned.

"You hungry?" Kate asked.

"No" Humphrey answered blankly.

"Whats wrong with you?" Kate asked.

"Nothing" Humphrey said.

"Then come on. we need to leave" Kate said.

"Okay" Humphrey said fallowing her to the den.

They made it back to the den where everyone else was waiting. Kate was waiting for Humphrey to say something, but knew he didn't feel like talking.

"Thats get going if you all are ready" Kate said.

Everyone gave a nod of agreement. Kate and Humphrey then led them to the train. Kate knew something was wrong with Humphrey and she was determined to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>we are nearing the end of the story, but if you don't review more i wont finish the story.<strong>


	44. train ride

chapter 44

The group had been waiting for an hour now, and they finally heard the train coming.

"You remember the plan?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes. we all remember" Kate sighed.

Humphrey was the first to jump on the train, fallowed by Kate, then the rest of the group. Humphrey looked to make sure that everyone made it before he laid down in the corner. Kate laid next to him, incouraging the others to lay down on the other side of the boxcar.

"Don't go to sleep yet" Kate said.

"Why" Humphrey asked.

"I want to wait for the others to fall asleep" Kate said.

"Were not mating" Humphrey scowled.

"I wasn't talking about that" Kate said looking hurt.

Humphrey and Kate waited for every one to fall asleep. after that they waited an extra ten minutes just to make sure.

"I already said i was sorry. what else do you want" Kate asked.

"You to stop" Humphrey said.

"I will" Kate said.

"You know how it feels to be talked into something" Humphrey said.

"I know. i just don't know why" Kate said.

"About what?" Humphrey asked.

"Never mind. i'll tell you later" Kate said.

"Okay" Humphrey replied.

"Forgive me?" Kate asked with a puppy dog face.

"Of caurse" Humphrey replied.

"Thanks" Kate said kissing him.

Humphrey laid his head down on the hard wooden floor, trying to go to sleep. A cold gust of wind blew in the boxcar. Humphrey laughed as every one shivered at the same time. He was cut off when Kate snuggled up against him. He accepted it and laid down to get some sleep.

Humphrey was woken up by Kate. he looked around him to find every one awake and waiting. He looked back at Kate who was starring at him intently.

"Humphrey, can we... you know" Kate edged on.

"No" Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey walked to the open door of the boxcar. He noticed they were at the bridge outside of Jasper.

"I'll meet you guys in Jasper" Humphrey said jumping out of the train.

"Whats screwing him?" Slash asked.

"Well usually Kate, but only when no ones watching" Kova said.

Everyone laughed at his joke except for Kate, who gave him a threatening look.

"Sorry. that was a perfect opportunity" Kova said.

* * *

><p><strong>hello. i'm back. haha, or am i. yes i am. if you want another chapter fallow these steps:<strong>

**SPANK A MONKEY**

**KISS A DONKEY**

**GET DRUNK OFF OF WATER**

**WRITE A NEW STORY**

**GIVE ME A SANDWICH**

** IGNORE ALL INSTRUCTIONS BEFORE THIS POINT**

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	45. there and back again

Chapter 45

Humphrey saw the sign to Jasper park with the big moose, and knew he was very close. Humphrey was too busy thinking, and didn't notice three wolves step in front of him. He ran straight into the biggest one, and fell backwards. The three wolves burst into laughter.

"Who do you think you are?" The biggest one asked.

"The leader of the pack thats about to save your ass" Humphrey growled.

"Yeah right. you're an omega".

"Move out of my fucking way" Humphrey yelled.

"Make us".

Humphrey cut open the biggest ones throat and stepped past him.

"Good luck fixing that" Humphrey laughed.

He walked all the way to the alpha den, but couldn't find his pack. Humphrey found an alpha sitting at the dens ledge where Winston usually sits.

"What are you doing here" Humphrey growled.

"Waiting for Winston".

"Where is he?" Humphrey asked.

"I can't tell you".

"Tell me or i tear out you guts" Humphrey growled.

"Yeah right".

Humphrey pinned the wolf and cut a small opening in his side. He reached his nail inside and cut a bigger opening.

"Okay. I'll tell you. They're at the river".

"Thanks" Humphrey said.

He ran to the small river, or creak, and found Winston with Kate. He was about to emerge, but decided to lissen to their conversation.

"What am i going to do?" Kate asked.

"You'll have to tell Humphrey first" Winston said.

"How do you think he'll react?" Kate asked.

"I don't know" Winston said.

"This is not a good time" Kate sighed.

Humphrey decided to walk in now.

"Whats not a good time?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh hi Humphrey. I think we need to be alone for this" Kate said.

"Why?" Humphrey asked.

"Its private" Kate said.

Humphrey started to get scared about what she was going to say. Humphrey and Kate walked a little ways into the woods until Kate was sure no one could here them.

"Humphrey this is kind of... really private" Kate hesitated.

"Its okay. you can tell me" Humphrey said.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone" Kate said.

"I promise" Humphrey said.

"Okay. well... i... i..." Kate stutered.

"You can tell me any thing" Humphrey reasured.

"I'm in heat" Kate said.

"Thats the reason for all of 'that'" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah. this is horrible" Kate said.

"Its not that bad" Humphrey said.

"Yeah it is. your mad at me" Kate whimpered.

"I'm not mad at you. i never was. I'll help you through this" Humphrey said.

"How. the only way is...".

"I know, and if thats what i have to do, then i'll do it" Humphrey interupted.

"Thanks. i love you" Kate said hugging him.

Humphrey accepted the hug. when she pulled away, he licked her muzzle. Kate looked into his blue eyes, and he looked right back into hers.

"Come on. thats go find the rest of our pack" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Kate agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah! i got my chapters back to normal size!<strong>


	46. play time

chapter 46

Humphrey and Kate walked through the woods looking for their friends. They were at the creek when Kate stopped him.

"I need to take a bath" Kate said.

"Oh. Okay. I'll meet up with you later" Humphrey asked.

"No. of course not. your taking one with me" Kate said.

Kate jumped in the cold, refreshing water, and signaled Humphrey to fallow. Humphrey slowly made his way over to Kate, who was waiting in the middle of the stream.

"Can you wash my back" Kate asked.

"Sure" Humphrey said.

Kate turned around so would be able to wash her back. Humphrey began to scrub her back with his paws. Humphrey didn't notice at first, but realized Kate was softly growling.

"You like that?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh yeah" Kate said.

Humphrey and Kate found themselves on the shore. Kate was laying underneath Humphrey as he rubbed her back.

"Humphrey... thats step it up" Kate said.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

Kate got out from underneath Humphrey and looked into Humphreys eyes. Her eyes were sparkling in a special way. Humphrey smiled as he saw her beautiful eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen" Humphrey said.

"No. you do" Kate said.

Before Humphrey could argue, Kate tackled him, and began to lick him.

"What are you doing" Humphrey asked.

"We're doing it right now" Kate said.

Humphrey rolled her over so that he was on top. Humphrey took one long lick from her stomach, all the way to her muzzle.

"You ready?" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey... I'm in heat. of course i'm ready" Kate said.

Humphrey began to lick in between her thighs, and the taste of candy blended in with the sound of Kates soft moaning. Humphreys wolf started to arouse, and Kate saw it.

"Humphrey... fuck me" Kate moaned.

Humphrey licked her pussy on last time before standing directly over her. After a couple of attempts, he entered her tight pussy. Kate let out a loud moan that could of been heard within one-hundred yards. Humphrey looked around nervously.

"I hope no one heard that" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey" Kate whined.

Humphrey looked back at Kate who was starring at him with those eyes again. It made Humphrey feel like he was melting. Her eyes begged him to continue.

"Sorry" Humphrey apologized.

He began to thrust in and out. He didn't care if someone heard, or even watching anymore. He was overwhelmed by the feeling. Kate was feeling the same thing. Kates heat had temporally gone away, but she never wanted this feeling to end. unfortunately it did soon. Humphrey climaxed inside of Kate, and fell on top of her.

Kate rolled him over, and tried to continue, but only resulted in a whimper from Humphrey.

"That hurts?" Kate asked.

"A little" Humphrey said.

Kate laid down of Humphrey, and rested her head on his chest.

"What now?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. we're stuck like this" Humphrey said.

"I'm going to sleep. What about you?" Kate asked.

"No. i'll just wait till we're untied" Humphrey said.

"Okay. wake me up when were untied" Kate said.

"I will" Humphrey said.

A few minutes passed by, and Humphrey felt his wolf separate from Kate. He decided he should take a bath along with Kate. He gently shook her until she woke up.

"Thats take a bath" Humphrey said.

"This time for real" Kate said.

Humphrey and Kate laid in the stream for about thirty minutes before getting out. they laid down in the grass to dry off. Humphrey leaned over and licked Kate on the muzzle.

"Love you" Kate said.

"Love you too" Humphrey said.

* * *

><p><strong>this is my biggest chapter for Love and Hate. please leave reviews, and tell me about my third lemon.<strong>


	47. two in one

chapter 47

Kate woke up, and looked around her. she didn't know where she was, but then she remembered what happened. she realized they spent way too much time at the creek than intended.

"Humphrey wake up" Kate nudged Humphrey.

"What" Humphrey groaned not moving.

"We have to go find our pack" Kate said.

"Okay" Humphrey said getting up.

As he got up, Kate saw his muscles flex, and felt hot again. Kate walked up to him and brushed against him.

"We can wait 'till tomorrow" Kate said.

"Not again" Humphrey panicked.

"I'm sorry. Its not my fault" Kate said.

"I know, but we have really important things to do" Humphrey said.

"Really, more important than this" Kate said turning around and showing him her ass.

"Maybe the pack can wait until tomorrow" Humphrey said approaching Kate.

"Humphrey. we need to make this last longer" Kate said.

"I have an idea" Humphrey said.

Humphrey flipped Kate on her back and began to lick her folds.

SCENE SWITCH

Winston walked to the main den, and found Eve laying in the back.

"Have you seen Kate, and Humphrey?" Eve asked.

"No. thats go ask Kova" Winston said.

"I already did. He said he hadn't seen them since they got here" Eve said.

"The last time i saw them was shortly after they got here. then she and Humphrey walked off together" Winston said.

"I'm going to tear off his dick" Eve growled.

"Don't hurt Humphrey. Kate's in heat. Its not his fault" Winston said.

"Unless he's taking advantage of her" Eve added as she walked out of the den.

SCENE CHANGE

Humphrey stopped after a while and stood directly over her, again, noticing her sparkling eyes. Humphrey starred into her eyes for a couple of seconds, asking her a silent question.

"Do it" Kate assured.

Humphrey immediately began, and in a few minutes finished, and laid on top of her. again they were tied together, and weren't going anywhere. unknown to them Eve walked up behind them. Eve cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Ahh... this is... kind of embarrassing" Humphrey said.

"Your father told me you were in heat" Eve said.

"Yeah" Kate blushed.

"Humphrey?" Eve said.

"Y-yes ma'am?" Humphrey asked terrified.

"Have you been taking advantage of my daughter?" Eve growled.

"Of course not. i would never do that" Humphrey said.

"Yeah. Humphrey is been really supportive" Kate said.

"Has he?" Eve asked.

"Yes. even more supportive than you or my dad" Kate said.

"Really?" Eve asked surprised.

"Yes. more supportive than any wolf in the world" Kate said.

"Well thats great. i'm glad. Humphrey i need to talk to you about two things" Eve said.

"I can't right now. we're tied" Humphrey blushed.

"I know. i'll be waiting at the alpha den" Eve said.

"Okay. I'll be there in a couple of minutes" Humphrey said.

Eve walked of towards the alpha den, and as soon as they were sure she was out of range they started talking.

"Humphrey. do you know what during heat?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. we've already had sex five times" Humphrey said.

"No not that. the whole reason for heat" Kate said.

"No. what?" Humphrey asked.

"It's when females get pregnant" Kate said.

"What about all the other females. i haven't seen them in heat" Humphrey asked.

"Mine came a little late, but i think Sadie is in heat too" Kate said.

"Ooh that sucks. they haven't really developed that kind of a relationship yet" Humphrey said.

"Yeah. i guess that they will have that relation now" Kate said.

Humphrey felt them untie, and stood up.

"I hope this goes well" Humphrey said.

"Don't worry. it will" Kate reassured.

Humphrey walked out of Kates sight, and to the alpha den, where a very unpredictable Eve was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>another long chapter. i need 200 reviews before i write the next chapter.<strong>


	48. bad day

chapter 48

Humphrey walked into the alpha den, but Eve wasn't there. When he turned around, Eve was standing there, and she bit into his neck. Humphrey started to fade away into darkness.

"You'll never touch my daughter again" Eve mumbled as his sight completely faded.

"HUMPHREY".

"Humphrey" Eve called again.

Humphrey snapped out of his day dream.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"Hurry up" Eve said.

Humphrey ran up to the alpha den. Eve was waiting in the back for him.

"What do you need?" Humphrey asked.

"First of all, i wanted to thank you for taking care of my daughter" Eve said.

"We take care of each other. we always will" Humphrey said.

"Second, we need to prepare for the war" Eve said.

"Do we have a plan?" Humphrey asked.

"Winston does. you go get Kate and meet us at the valley" Eve said.

"Okay. see you there" Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked out of the den, but was instantly pinned by another wolf. He rolled on his back to see who it was. Kate was looking down at him smiling.

"Boo" Kate said kissing him.

"Hello" Humphrey said.

"You want another kiss" Kate smiled.

"Your moms watching" Humphrey whispered.

Kate ignored him and kissed him. this kiss lasted ten seconds before Eve decided to leave.

"Unbelievable" Eve said leaving the den.

"Be there in ten minutes Humphrey" Eve said.

"Okay see you in half an hour" Humphrey yelled as she walked away.

Kate giggled at what he said.

"Whats so funny. you know its true" Humphrey said.

"Yeah i know" Kate said kissing him again.

SCENE CHANGE

Eve walked down into the valley, where every one else was waiting.

"Where's Humphrey and Kate?" Winston asked.

"Having sex" Eve groaned.

Every one that knew Humphrey and Kate laughed except for Shaky, salty, and Mooch.

"He's the luckiest omega on earth" Salty said.

"Yeah" Mooch agreed.

45 MINUTES LATER

Humphrey and Kate walked into the valley, and every one cheered for Humphrey. Kate looked at Humphrey, and he looked like he was going kill some one.

"Calm down" Kate said.

"This sucks" Humphrey said.

"You should be happy. every one likes you now" Kate said.

Humphrey looked at Kate and smiled "They already did like me".

"What ever" Kate said playfully pushing him.

They sat down in the back of the crowd.

"Oh no. your not hiding. get up here" Eve yelled.

Humphrey and Kate slowly made their way to the front, where Winston, Eve, and the rest of their pack were waiting. Kate and Humphrey sat down in front of their pack, and next to Kates parents.

"Their you are. look how tired they look. i wonder why" Eve said.

"Mom. thats not funny" Kate said.

"Why are you grumpy. you just got what you want" Eve said.

"Stop, or we'll take our pack home" Kate growled.

"Okay. Winston, take over" Eve said.

"Okay. here is the plan. Humphrey you can thank Eve for your part in the plan" Winston said.

"I can tell this is going to be a bad day" Humphrey told Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back. <strong>**i decided to post the name of my top 5 favorite stories at the end of this story. feel free to send me your favorite story so i can compare.**


	49. the south

chapter 49

"Okay here's the plan" Winston began.

"My pack will attack straight on. While they're fighting us, Humphrey will take his pack, along with two of my best alphas, and attack from behind" Winston explained.

"You sure this will work?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes" Winston answered.

"We're going to scout" Humphrey said.

"No" Winston ordered.

"I wasn't asking" Humphrey said.

"Don't disobey me" Winston growled.

"Don't forget, your not my leader any more. remember who is helping who" Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked away with Kova, Scar, Sadie, and Slash. Kate, Blaze, and Destiny stayed behind.

"New wolves already?" Winston asked.

"Yeah. This is Blaze, and Destiny. our only omegas in the pack" Kate said.

"What about the alpha?" Winston asked.

"Thats Slash" Kate said.

"Anything else?" Winston asked.

"Yeah. you know the story about the Hybrid" Kate asked.

"Yeah" Winston said.

"Humphrey is a Hybrid" Kate said.

"Yeah, and i'm the scariest wolf ever" Eve laughed.

"You are" Kate laughed.'

"No. the southern pack leader is" Eve said.

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. we'll have to go visit" Eve said.

SCENE CHANGE

Humphrey, and his group looked out over the field at one hundred wolves.

"Holly shit. we have to get back to Winston" Humphrey said.

Humphrey ran as fast as he could, with the others fallowing close behind. Humphrey jumped off of the cliff, and landed in the valley.

"Winston. they must have help from another pack. there is atleast one hundred wolves" Humphrey said.

"Who could be helping them?" Winston asked.

"I don't know, but we have to get help from the southern pack" Humphrey said.

"Agreed" Winston said.

"We'll go there now" Humphrey said.

"I need my whole pack with me on this one" Humphrey added as the walked away.


	50. to the south

chapter 50

Humphrey and his pack walked into the southern boundaries. There were no wolves in sight. Kate and the others noticed this too.

"Where is every one?" Kate asked.

"Thats go find out" Slash said.

"I don't know where the main den is" Kate said.

"I do" Humphrey said.

"How" Kate asked.

"This was my original pack" Humphrey said.

"Whoa. you weren't born in the western territory?" Kate said.

"Nope. you weren't either" Humphrey said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"It's a long story, but you were born here" Humphrey said.

"Why was my mom here" Kate asked.

"Your mom, and dad are friends with Dakota" Humphrey said.

"Who's Dakota" Kova asked.

"Southern pack leader" Humphrey said.

"South Dakota" Slash said.

"We're here" Humphrey said pointing at a small opening in a huge pile of rocks.

"Wow. thats small" Kate said.

"Thats what she said" Slash said.

"Shut up" Kate said punching him in the shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the short chapter. i can't update this late. i'm brain dead. if you caught the mistake in my other story spec ops, i apologize. i accidentally used Kova in Spec ops. it was a big mistake trying to write two stories at once. this story will probably end at chapter 55 or 56. i'm not sure. <strong>


	51. one condition

chapter 51

Humphrey squezed through the den opening, and foun four wolves sitting inside.

"Hello Dakota" Humphrey greeted.

"Humphrey?" Dakota asked.

"Yep its me" Humphrey said.

"So whats been happening with you?" Dakota asked.

Just then Kate made her way into the den. Kate looked at the wolf in front of her and shivered. He was completely black, with completely white eyes.

"Is this Kate?" Dakota asked.

"Yes" Kate said shyly.

"I was there when you where born. its been so long" Dakota said.

"Thats cool" Kate said nervously.

"Hello Humphrey".

"Long time no see" Humphrey said hugging the other three wolves.

"Is this all thats left?" Humphrey asked.

"No. we have two other wolves out hunting. Angel's one of them" Dakota said.

"Oh no" Humphrey said.

Just then Angel walked into the den. Humphrey tried to back up, but bumped into Kate. When Angel saw Humphrey she flipped.

"Humphrey" Angel yelled tackeling Humphrey.

She began to lick his face, in return made Kate growl. Humphrey pushed Angel off of him.

"I can't beleave its really you" Angel said.

"Yep its me" Humphrey said.

Humphrey looked back at Kate, who looked very angry. Humphrey walked up to her and licked her muzzle.

"Calm down Kate. we're friends" Humphrey said.

"What ever" Kate said.

"No one could take your place" Humphrey said.

"I know that" Kate said smuggly.

"I love you" Humphrey whispered in Kates ear.

Kate responded with a kiss.

"Awww. thats cute" Dakota said.

"Your a little too late for that. we're already married" Humphrey said.

"And we already had sex" Kate said.

"Kate" Humphrey yelled blushing.

Every one else in the laughed.

"Okay. enough talk. we came here for a reason" Humphrey said.

"What do you need?" Dakota asked.

"We're need your help in a war" Humphrey said.

"If you haven't noticed we only have seven wolves" Dakota said.

"Every wolf counts" Humphrey said.

"On one condition" Dakota said.

"Whats that" Humphrey asked.

* * *

><p><strong>i need 220 reviews before i update.<strong>


	52. the plan

chapter 52

"I want to be part of your pack" Dakota said.

"Why" Humphrey asked.

"Our pack is running out of wolves, as you can see" Dakota said.

"You can join our pack, or you can join Winstons pack" Humphrey said.

"Your not part of Winstons pack?" Dakota said.

"No. me and Kate started our own pack" Humphrey said.

"Where's the rest of your pack?" Dakota asked.

"Out side the den" Kate said.

"Come out and meet them" Humphrey said.

Humphrey, and Kate led Dakota, and the rest of his pack outside. Humphrey looked around out side, but didn't see his pack.

"Come on out" Humphrey yelled.

Slowly, with Kova leading, the rest of the pack came out of the tree line. Their packs were almost the same size, but Humphrey and Kates pack had one more wolf.

"These two are the best fighters i have ever seen" Humphrey said pointing to Kova, and Slash.

"Besides Eve when she's angry" Dakota laughed.

"Even better than her" Humphrey said.

"So whats up?" Kova asked.

"We have new allies, and new pack members" Humphrey said.

"Good. Lets leave" Kova said.

"Whats the rush?" Angel asked.

"Well we are at war" Slash said.

"Yeah. we need to get moving" Humphrey said.

"Yes sir, uhh thats going to take a while getting used to" Dakota said.

Humphrey and Kate led the now combined pack down the mountain to the west. It was a long walk of awkward silence, and were relived to get back to Winstons pack.

"Glad to have you" Winston said.

"No problem" Dakota said.

"I was thinking we should just get this war over with, plus its dangerous just waiting for them to attack" Kova said.

"I agree. we should attack tomorrow" Humphrey said.

"That doesn't give us any time" Winston said.

"We're tired of war. stealth will be on our side if we attack tomorrow" Scar said.

"We'll take our pack in first, and kill as many wolves as we can silently, if things go shitty, we'll signal for you to come in and help" Humphrey said.

"This isn't going to work" Winston said.

"We'll do our part" Humphrey said smilling.

Winston smiled back "We'll do ours" He replied.

"Then we attack tomorrow night" Humphrey said.

* * *

><p><strong>okay, here is the next short chapter. its getting closer to the end. i need 115 reviews before i update.<strong>


	53. the battle

chapter 53

Humphrey's pack waited in the forest for Winston's howl. They had been in possition for ten minutes. finally they heard his howl, and ran to the leaders den. They soon came upon a small cave.

"Wait outside" Humphrey said running in the cave with Kate fallowing.

There were two wolves gaurding the leader, but Kate and Humphrey quickly killed them. Humphrey pinned the leader face down.

"You think killing me is going to end the war"

"I hope so" Humphrey said snapping his neck.

Humphrey ran out of the den where his pack was waiting.

"Come have to help Winston" Humphrey said.

They ran as fast as they could to the open field, where the battle was happening. fifty enemies died, and thirty of Winstons wolves died. As they ran into the field, they split up, and started killing enemies. Humphrey saw a bunch of wolves charging Winston, and ran to help him. Humphrey rammed a wolf and knocked him across the ground.

"Need help?" Humphrey asked.

"Thats finish this" Winston said.

Winston and Humphrey killed five wolves each, but a wolf was comming at Winston from his blind side. Humphrey grabbed the wolf by his neck and quickly snapped it, but couldn't turn around fast enough. Another wolf went at Humphrey from the side. Humphrey dodged the attack, but the wolf got a hold of his arm. He quickly bit down and crushed the bone. Humphrey fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Winston quickly killed the wolf, and called for help.

"Slash" Winston yelled realizing he was the closest wolf to him.

Slash ran over to Winston.

"Take him back to the territory" Winston said.

Thats the last thing Humphrey heard, before he passed out from the pain. Slash lifted Humphrey on his back and ran back to the territory.

* * *

><p><strong>i need 220 reviews before i write the last chapter.<strong>


	54. the end

chapter 54

The western pack finished off the enemy pack. With all the fighting, Kate didn't even realise Humphrey was gone.

"Where's Humphrey?" Kate asked her father.

"He got injured, he is back at our den" Winston said.

Kate took off with her pack fallowing. Winston slowly led his pack back to their territory. Kate ran into the alpha den, and found slash laying down next to a knocked out Humphrey.

"you have a pack healer" Slash asked almost as if he was bored.

"My mom will be here shortly" Kate said.

"You can try to wake him up if you want to, but be carefull. he has a broken leg" Slash said.

Kate walked over to Humphrey and nudged him. He didn't move so Kate nodged him again. Kate was about to give up, but nudged him one last time. Humphrey opened his eyes, and looked at Kate. Humphrey tried to get up, but fell down with a yelp.

"I'll fix that" Eve said from outside the den.

Winston was standing right next to eve with the whole pack behind them.

"No need" Humphrey said.

Humphrey eyes shined green, and his leg slowly one watched in amazement. After he finished Winston walked in, and sat next to him.

"I'm getting really old. i can't lead this pack anymore, and i'm going to have to find some one to take my place. it would make me happy if you were that wolf" Winston said.

"Its up to Kate" Humphrey said.

"I would love to lead this pack with you" Kate said.

"Thank you... dad" Humphrey said hugging Winston.

"Don't go mushy on me now" Winston said smiling.

Humphrey smiled at his father in law. He walked out of the den with Kate.

"Guess what?" Kate asked.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"I'm pregnant" Kate said.

They both looked into eachothers eyes smiling. Humphrey looked down at his new pack that he was going to lead. then he looked at his beautiful, pregnant, wife.

* * *

><p><strong>please read. this is the end of the story, but i'll be coming out with a new one shortly. it's been fun writing this story. like i said before, i'm telling you guys my top 5 favorite stories. #1 <span>War in the north<span>, by: jak alpha 03. #2 For the blood of the south, by: bravobravo. #3 Never lose hope, by: Turrdle. #4 Only new life, can defeat death, by: Datguy N disguy. #5 The last guardian, by: NFS lover. the best lemon goes to Turrdle in his story Never lose hope. chapter 12. thanks for reading my story and keep a eye out for my next story.**


End file.
